Going Home
by Star of CCTV
Summary: Izzie returns to her quiet home town after six years looking for something off Alex.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything! _

Four women were sitting on the porch of a large farmhouse just two miles outside the quiet town of Junesprings when a black convertible BMW speed up the dusty drive coming to a sudden halt in front of the house.

"Robbie, you have a visitor." Jane called from where she was knitting a new scarf despite it being summer.

As the blonde driver stepped out of the car Louise O'Malley squealed as she jumped off her seat.

"Robbie, get out here its Izzie." Louise shouted in delight as she took off down the steps towards the shiny black car and the beautiful woman who drove it. This was the woman who she dreamed about marrying one of her sons but it never came to pass. Reaching Izzie the plump lady threw her arms around her.

"Oh my Izzie, it's so great to have you home." She cried as the front door of the house flew open and Robbie Stevens made a dash towards her only child gently pushing Louise out of the way and grabbing hold of Izzie.

"You should have called and told me you were coming Iz, oh it's so good to see you." She exclaimed as she released Izzie from a tight hug and pulled back.

"Let me get a look at you." Robbie sang as she surveyed her daughter who was wearing casual jeans with a print camisole and a pair of skyscraper heels all of which Robbie knew were designer. "You're too skinny."

Izzie rolled her eyes, "I'm the same weight I was when I left her six years ago Mom." She pointed out as she allowed the two women to lead her back to the house where three curious looking women were staring at the new arrival.

"You must not be eating properly in New York, Izzie you need three stable meals a day and plenty of water." Robbie stressed as Izzie smiled at the ladies looking at her.

"Is this your daughter Robbie?" a chubby lady who was reading a book asked.

"Yes, this is my Isobel." Robbie announced proudly. "Isobel these lovely ladies are Jane, Marta and Carmel Robbinson, they moved into the Fletcher house about four years ago."

"So you are the girl that writes in that fashion magazine." Jane asked after Izzie had shook hands with all of them.

"Yes I work on Glamorous." Izzie said politely.

"You edit Glamorous, she is the youngest editor of a fashion magazine ever." Robbie boasted as Izzie blushed.

"Izzie I was hoping you would bring home some models for my boys." Louise said noticing Izzie's discomfort. Izzie had always been a high achiever but she was never one to blow her own trumpet, unlike Robbie who always embarrassed Izzie by advertising her achievements.

"Well everyone was busy this week, you should tell the boys to come up and visit me and I'll introduce them to some girls." Izzie said with her eyes twinkling. Suddenly her phone rang; Izzie excused herself and moved away from the house.

"Hello Isobel Stevens speaking."

"Iz, it is chaos here we need you back." Walter cried down the phone.

"I just left this morning." Izzie exclaimed "What's the matter?"

"Everything, God I think I'm about to have a break down. The clothes for the photo shoot are lost, the model is complaining, the hairdresser refuses to work with the model and the model refuses to work with the make-up artist and the photographer is drunk."

"So a normal day in the office? Go to Starbucks and get the photographer a coffee and put me on to Preston please." Izzie asked smiling to herself as she heard Walter rush around. She had three assistants and all of them were men, it was less bitchy that way. Walter was creative, crazy and gay, she relied on his ability to unashamedly tell the truth and flamboyant streak. Then there was Joe, also gay but had a great eye for fashion despite dressing as though he works on a building site, women's fashion came as naturally as walking and talking to Joe and Izzie often felt his talents were wasted in Glamorous as Joe was destined to become a designer.

"Izzie. It's all under control here." Preston's calm tone rang through the telephone. "You know what Walter is like, the model is on her best behaviour, the clothes have been found, the hairdresser is done just doing touch ups and the photographer is just a bit hung-over."

"I knew I could rely on you Burke." Izzie said smiling, Preston Burke was her second in command, but really Izzie felt like he was more important to her than her left arm. He was her eyes and ears in the business and her best friend too. He was not gay, and was a gem that many other rival magazines were trying to poach off her. In order to make this trip to Junesprings Izzie allowed Preston to take over from her and edit the August edition of Glamorous which lead to some jealousy from Walter.

"How is operation X going?" Burke asked.

"It's not started yet, I've just arrived. God I am so nervous, it's been six years Preston."

"I know but you just need to get it over and done with and you'll be back with us in no time."

"Yeah, well I better go." Izzie said looking back at the house where her mother and Louise were fussing and getting drinks out.

"Bye Iz, don't worry I'll look after your magazine. Oh I better go; Walter just dropped the coffee on a Prada dress. Call me if you need me."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Izzie asked.

"Well call me if you need a friend, bye." Preston said and the line went dead. Taking a deep breath Izzie returned to the house.

"Ice tea Izzie?" Louise sang as she pushed a glass into Izzie's hand and ushered her into a seat beside one of the Robinsons sisters.

"I'm going to get some pie." Robbie announced as she ran into the house.

"So do you like living in Junesprings?" Izzie asked her new neighbours.

"Yes, we moved here from Chicago." Jane explained, "Martha and I moved out here after my husband died and Carmel joined us last year."

"We're staying with your mother for a few weeks because our house is being fixed up."

"I was thinking Izzie seen as the Robinsons are staying in your mothers and I have a full house too it looks like you will have to stay in your house." Louise said with a wicked smile ignoring the annoyed look that Robbie, who had just returned, was sending in her direction.

"Oh you own a house here?" Carmel enquired.

"Yes, up near the lake." Izzie answered politely.

"Near Alex Karev's place?" Jane asked.

"I actually own Alex Karev's place. He's my husband. Well soon to be ex-husband that is."

_Please let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the Reviews! This story is actually very like Sweet Home Alabama but it wont be the same. This is just something short I pulled together to get the story moving! _

_disclaimer: I do not own Greys or Sweet Home Alabama, I just love them!!__  
_

Izzie gradually increased the pressure on the accelerator of her rented car. It was a dream to drive and it had been too long since Izzie had sat behind a wheel. In New York Izzie was driven everywhere in frustrating traffic, that was not real driving, what she was doing now was real driving. Shifting the gear stick through the gears she reached fifth but she wouldn't stay there for long. She watched as the gadgets in front of her recorded her speed as it crept further and further away from the legal limit. Her Jimmy Choo's pressed harder on the accelerator as a giggle escaped her lips. This was real driving and it made her feel alive. She was approaching the sharp corner at Derek Sheppard's driveway, releasing her foot off the accelerator she pushed down on the clutch with her other foot and jerked the car down to third gear. Her father's voice rang in her ears telling her "Third gear for Sheppard's corner, third gear for Hunts bend and third gear for Nancy Karevs." Izzie rarely listened to her father when she was young but today she would play it safe.

She reached the Emerald City Bar sooner than she would have liked maybe that was because part of her was dreading facing her friends. Maybe speeding had been a bad idea, maybe the whole trip had been a bad idea, she could just turn her car around and just keep on driving. Like in Forest Gump where he just keeps running, she could just keep driving.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees a truck pull up closer to the door and Mark Sloan and Denny Duquette jump out and enter the bar. Taking a deep breath she told herself she could do this. Jumping out of the car she smoothed down her clothes. She had strategically planned tonight's outfit with Burkes help. She was wearing dark skinny jeans with a Calvin Klein cream halter neck which was designed especially for her. Her high shoes crunched on the gravel beneath her. Reaching the door she gets ready to put on the show. The act she plays for everyone in New York, she can pull it off here too. She knows who will be in there. It's a Saturday night, Addison will be working behind the bar, Cristina, Callie, and Meredith will be sitting in one corner while the boys club which consisted of Mark, Derek, Denny, Owen, and her Alex would be perched at the bar with her cousin George floating between the girls and the guys.

She shakes her hair, rolls back her shoulders and grasps the familiar door handle. No one pays any attention to the door opening which Izzie is thankful for. She strolls across to the bar and leans against it, Denny, Mark and Owen are sitting on stools close by but Denny is the only one who looks up, Izzie winks and him,

"Who do I have to screw round here to get a drink?"

"Holy crap." Denny says jumping off his stool and pulling Izzie into a tight hug as everyone in the bar turns to look at Izzie. Addison runs around the bar laughing.

"Looks like the bitch is back." Addison teases as she grabs her friend into a tight hug. For the next fifteen minutes Izzie circles the bar, talking to old neighbours and friends before she rejoins the boys at the bar. Denny slips his hand on Izzie's bare back as he orders a round of drinks.

"What are you doing back here?" Mark asked, "We all thought you had forgotten about us?"

"How could anyone forget you Mark? I'm here to see Alex." Izzie replied honestly, there was no point in her pretending her visit was for any other purpose, this was a small town, once the subject of divorce would be mentioned to him the whole town would know.

"He's in The Cellar having dinner." Callie announced from her position beside Cristina at the other end of the bar. Both of them looked ecstatic. Izzie's return was the best thing to happen round Junesprings since Izzie had left.

"The Cellar?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah Addison left and learned to cook and she came back here and opened a restaurant in the back." Mark said as Izzie caught the look of pride that shone in his eyes.

"Wow Addi, I'll have to try it out some night." Izzie said her mind already filling with idea's of having a girly catch up with Meredith, Cristina, Callie and Addison.

"It's nothing much Iz, nothing like your used to in New York I bet." Addison said as she passed Izzie a beer.

"How long are you staying for Izzie?" Owen inquired.

"As long as it takes." Izzie says in a determined voice. "So what has changed since I have been gone?"

"Nothing." Mark grunts as Izzie looked around at her old friends. She doubted nothing had changed but she knew she would have to tackle them one by one to find out the latest happenings in their lives. Junesprings may have been a small town but there was always news circulating.

For the next half hour Izzie chatted with her old friends her nervous about seeing Alex for the first time in six years had disappeared and were even forgotten about as they enjoyed themselves like old times. Izzie had missed her friends just as much as she missed Alex but she soon got used to her new life in New York. She had managed to keep in contact with Meredith for the first few years but that had gradually stopped. George and her mother were the only two people she had managed to maintain a relationship with but both of them had visited her in New York. Suddenly Izzie was distracted by Meredith's voice squealing.

"Izzie?"

As she turned to her left a sick felling hits her stomach. Meredith and Derek were standing with their mouths open beside Alex who had his arm comfortably placed around Rebecca Greens shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

_Loving the reviews so keep them coming. Princess Izzie is kind of on hold for the moment, I know exactly what I want to happen in the next chapter but I just dont want to write it, yet. Hopefully I'll get over that soon, in the mean time I seem to be flying at this, which could be a bad thing because I could probably make it better if I slowed down but whatever, Enjoy X_

There were a number of things about the scene before her that really annoyed Izzie. Rebecca being the main one. She was not stupid enough to think that she would arrive back to Junesprings and find Alex still single. She had moved on and was now engaged; she expected the same from him. She always imagined that he would have started a relationship with Addison, they always seemed to have a special connection and they had dated before years ago. Izzie would have been perfectly happy for Alex to end up with Addison but Rebecca was a different story.

Izzie hated very few people, but Rebecca was one of them. They had never gotten along. There was no specific reason for not liking each other there were many fights throughout their school years but each had learned to avoid each other and they had become experts at it. But now Rebecca looked smug, that bitch.

Alex looked shocked. He clearly was not expecting to see his wife tonight. Six years had treated Alex well, if anything he looked better than ever. She had forgotten the affect that his brooding brown eyes could have on her. Seeing his arm around Rebecca was wrong, all wrong. He had hated her too. There was no rational explanation for why they were together. He couldn't possibly love her.

The other thing that bothered Izzie was her best friend Meredith and her husband Derek had clearly been on some kind of double date with Alex and Rebecca. Izzie knew it was wrong to feel betrayed by Meredith but she could not help it. Going out to dinner with the Sheppard's had been Izzie and Alex's thing all those years ago. She had been replaced, but what was worse was the woman who replaced her was Rebecca.

Plastering a smile on her face she pushes all the hurt feelings to the back of her mind and cheerfully greets them.

* * *

There were a number of things about the scene before him that really annoyed Alex. The main one was that Denny Duquette's arm was stroking his wife's bare back. He did not know where it came from; one would expect that after six years of being apart he would not feel jealous of any man being with Izzie. Obviously that was not the case. If he had not been frozen with shock he was certain that Duquette would be feeling the full force of Alex's fist by now.

He had been expecting her visit sooner or later. He knew she was engaged, she had rang to tell him so before it hit gossip magazines but Alex did not take the call and after a number of voicemail messages asking for him to call her she finally gave up and left the news with George who in turn told him. Then about a month later came the first set of divorce papers by mail which he sent back, unsigned. They were followed by another and another which he had quickly scribbled return to sender on them and sent them back. He did not know why he was being so stubborn. Maybe it was to get a rise out of her, make her come back. And now that she was standing in front of him he realized he didn't want her to come back to Junesprings, it was just too painful. She was back to finally close the book on their relationship.

She looked amazing; of course he knew she would. Her hair was shorter but it suited her. He had been keeping an eye on her progress in New York ever since she became a writer at Glamorous; he even had a subscription to the magazine just so he could read the short editorial every month. He knew what he was doing was torturing himself, every editorial had him almost reaching for the phone to call her but he never did. She had left him, she had made her choice and he wasn't going to beg her to change her mind. He realises he should stop staring and say something when he feels Rebecca's grip on him tighten as Izzie says hello.

"Iz, what are you doing here?" Meredith gasps and then cringes, not the best way to greet your former best friend after six years of her absence.

"Here to see Mom and I have something I need to sort out with Alex." Izzie explains as Alex tenses further, there she was getting straight to the point.

"What do you need to sort out? You two are divorced?" Rebecca asks in a harsh tone.

"We're not divorced." Izzie clarifies suddenly aware that the whole bar has gone silent and all eyes are resting on her and Alex. "Can we talk in private?" she asks Alex.

"But he signed the papers." Rebecca responded angrily.

"No, I didn't. Come on Iz." Alex says as he releases his hold on Rebecca and walks to a booth in the corner. It was almost worth her journey to see the look on Rebecca's face Izzie thought as she followed her husband to the booth, sitting across from him she begins to talk when she is stopped by Rebecca joining them.

"What do you mean you didn't sign the papers?" Rebecca demanded. "I saw them, you had them and you sent them back."

"I sent them back unsigned; look this is between me and Izzie, just back off Rebecca." Alex said sternly and Izzie noted that he never used that tone with her; she smiled as Rebecca scowled at her and muttered something about going home and expecting a call from him later.

"She's quite a catch." Izzie comments bitterly as she watches Rebecca storm out of the bar.

"Whatever." He says as they both fall silent. Neither of them wants to bring up the topic of the divorce. Izzie plays with her beer bottle and jumps when Sidney Herron comes running over.

"Izzie, I only just heard you were back, I knew you would come." she screams as she jumps up and down.

"Sorry?" Izzie questions, looking at Sidney as if she has lost her mind.

"The fashion show next week, your here to judge it right? I emailed and called you about a million times but I only ever got through to your assistant Warden or Wallace or something, he was quite rude, you should talk to him about that." Sidney scolded in her high pitched voice.

"Of course I got the message Sidney; it's for such a great cause I just had to show my support." Izzie bluffed.

"I knew I could rely on you, this is great having someone like you on board is bound to raise interest in our little show. Oh I must be interrupting." Sidney announces awkwardly "I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do. I'll call you tomorrow Izzie?"

Grabbing her purse Izzie pulls out a business card and passes it to Sidney. "Here's my direct number." Izzie says as Sidney quickly makes her way to the bar where everyone is pretending not to be watching the Karev's.

Looking at Alex she notices he is smirking as if he is trying not to laugh.

"What?" she asks.

"You didn't have a clue what she was talking about." He said, his eyes shining with amusement.

"I did, of course I did."

"Oh really? What charity is she doing it for?" he challenged.

"The blind." Izzie said confidently knowing Sidney's grandmother was blind it seemed the logical choice.

"Nope. The new cancer wing in St. Michael's hospital. You came back to see me and you know it."

"I came back for a divorce Alex." Izzie said changing the mood of the conversation. Her heart was beating furiously as she watched Alex tense in front of her. She hated this, she knew it would be hard, after all these years she did not want to hurt him but she could see it in his eyes that he was hurting and she knew he could see it in her eyes too.

"I'm not giving you a divorce Iz." He said simply as he stood up and left the bar leaving Izzie sitting alone with an audience.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks as always for the reviews. The next chapter or maybe the one after will explain more about Izzie and Denny, but there is history there. Hope you like this, let me know!_

Alex guided his old truck out of the car park and turned right towards his home. His head was pounding. His encounter with Izzie had left him drained, hurt, confused. He was sure he was feeling emotions that did not even have a name yet. He was not on the road two minutes when a black sports car overtook him at speed. It was Izzie and he knew what was coming next. She was going to his house, well their house. Going back to the bar crossed his mind but that was just putting off the inevitable. He was being irrational and he knew it. He should just give her the divorce, he wanted to give her the divorce, and he would give her anything she wanted, even now. But in giving her the divorce he would lose her forever and while he would give Izzie anything she wanted he was still a selfish man and he wanted to see if she still had feelings for him, because he still had them for her. He should give her the divorce, but he wouldn't, not just yet.

* * *

Izzie arrived at the home she shared with her husband for three years. Fishing her keys out of her purse she prayed he had not changed the locks since she had left. It was strange that she still had the key of her marital home attached to her apartment key and office key but Izzie just never bothered removing it, and it was still her house. She shivered as she quickly unlocked the door and stepped into her hallway. Flicking on the switch she looked around and shivered more. It was strange and eerie returning after all this time. Making her way into the kitchen Izzie noticed little had changed in her absence. She had assumed, or maybe hoped, that Rebecca was not living with Alex and from the state of the kitchen she was certain that it had been a long time since the house possessed a woman's touch.

The noise of his truck parking outside alerted her to his arrival. She took a deep breath and rooted in the fridge for some beer knowing what was coming would not be pleasant. She heard the front door opening and Alex stomping around in the hall. Making her way into the living room she sits down on her old couch and flicks on the TV as Alex appears at the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" he asks in an obviously annoyed tone.

"Awh honey your home." Izzie coos smirking as she watches his annoyance grow.

"Seriously you're trespassing. This is my house."

"I think you'll find my name on the deeds actually." Izzie points out innocently. "Mom has the Robinson ladies staying at her house so I thought I'd stay here. It'll be fun, like old times."

There was no point fighting, the house was legally Izzie's which was given to her by her father as a wedding gift. It had been a rundown old skeleton of a house but Alex and Izzie put many hours of blood, sweat and tears into rebuilding it to its former glory. Alex loved the house but Izzie had just made him painfully aware that she had the power to take it away. If he did sign the divorce papers would she leave him homeless?

"Izzie you can't seriously stay. We'll kill each other." Alex stressed.

"So sign the papers, it's as simple as that. You sign and I'll be gone, just like that." Izzie said snapping her fingers.

"I'm not signing anything Izzie." Alex said as he left the room Izzie groaned in frustration. Getting up she follows him down the hall to their old bedroom. "Seriously, what is your problem? Why won't you sign them?"

"I'll have to pay more tax if we're divorced."

"So you won't grant me a divorce for tax reasons? Alex that's ridiculous." Izzie stresses, unsure if she should laugh or cry.

"Yeah." He shrugs as he throws a pile of clothes off the bed and on to the floor knowing it would irritate Izzie.

"That can't be the only reason?" Izzie asks as she makes her way to what was her side of the bed.

"It's the only one I can think of right now." Alex replies.

"You're an ass." Izzie says as she reaches up behind her neck and undoes the bow of her halter neck top, if he was going to be an ass she could do the same, all she needed to do was stick around for awhile. She would make his life so miserable he would be begging to sign the papers by the end of the week. She allows the halter top to fall revelling her breasts as she shimmies out of her jeans. She knows she looks better than ever, her personnel trainer Karl made sure of that. She never believed in personnel trainers but her work is so competitive having Karl turned out to be a necessary evil. Seeing the look on Alex's face as she stood before him only wearing her panties she makes a mental note to give Karl a raise and a basket of fruit.

Izzie, his wife, was stripping right before his very eyes and he could not touch her. She was standing in front of him wearing only a tiny pair of French knickers and the view had him immediately aroused. How is it right that his wife is standing just across the room from him and he is wondering what the etiquette is for looking at your naked wife who is engaged to another man? Shifting his eyes to the floor he turns to the dresser and begins to pretend to look for something in his sock drawer. He feels Izzie come closer and realises in horror what's about to happen. Izzie pulls open her old drawer only to find Rebecca's stuff in it. Looking around the room Izzie begins to notice little items that belong to Rebecca. Grabbing one of his t-shirts she slips it over her naked body much to Alex's relief but also disappointment.

It was like a kick in the gut seeing Rebecca's touches in her bedroom. So much for getting naked and having the upper hand. Now all Izzie wanted to do was eat a tub of Ben and Jerry's and undo all Karl's work.

"Alex?" she asks trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. "Did you throw out all the stuff I left behind? Because I left my grandmothers wedding ring and some of her jewellery, and Dad's watch?" She realized it was stupid to suddenly feel the need to have these things back after all these years but suddenly her father's watch was the most important thing in the world. She had left in such a hurry years ago that those items had been forgotten.

"Your stuff is in a box in the garage." He answers suddenly wishing he had never moved them out there.

"Ok." Izzie says meekly as she turned and made her way back to the bed. Suddenly she had lost her ability to fight. Curling up in a ball with her back turned to Alex she prays that tears don't begin to flow because if she starts she knows she won't stop. Luckily she manages to keep them at bay. She hears Alex remove his shirt and jeans and despite wanting to turn around and watch like old times she doesn't. She feels the mattress dip as he gets into bed beside her for the first time in six years.

"Iz, are you ok?" he asks softly.

"I'll be ok when you sign the divorce papers." She hisses. She waits in silence for a reply but none comes. "Fine, Goodnight Alex." She huffs as she shifts closer to the edge of the bed furthering the distance between them.

Sighing Alex replies as he turns his back to her, "Night Iz."


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter, please let me know what you think!_

When Izzie woke the next morning she realized that she had rolled over in her sleep and found herself lying closer to Alex. There was still some distance between them but not as much as there should be. Izzie shifted quickly and quietly out of the bed as guilt began to overwhelm her. She left the bedroom she no longer belonged in and padded down the hall and out of the house towards her car. It crossed her mind to jump in the car and just leave but Finn wanted a wedding so here she was looking for a divorce. Pulling her bags out of the back of the car she dragged them back towards the house. When she reached the porch she dumped them in a corner and grabbed her phone. There was five missed calls, two from Walter and three from Finn. She never even rang him to say she had landed safely. Hitting the call back button she sat down on the porch steps and held her breathe until she head his familiar voice.

"Hey babe, I've been trying to reach you, how was your flight?"

"Long, but it was fine, I just hate flying." She replied remembering her torturous flight. Despite being in first class Izzie was unluckily placed beside a rather obese business man who had tried to engage her in conversation throughout the flight. "I'm sorry it's just been crazy since I arrived."

"I miss you already." Her fiancé said softly.

"Yeah miss you too." Izzie replied as she played with the corner of Alex's t-shirt.

"So just get this whole business sorted and fly back to me as soon as you can." He purred as she rolled her eyes.

"Finn, you know I love you right? I just want you to know this might take a bit longer than you think. He's a really stubborn man." She explained wishing that she could be back in New York curled up in his arms.

"I know Isobel, you've told me a hundred times. I can still come with you if you like? I could be on a plane within an hour." Finn offered sending a smile to Izzie's lips. Finn Dandridge was the heir to a publishing dynasty which owned numerous papers and magazines including Glamorous. He had proven to her on many occasions that he would move heaven and earth for her and she felt safe with him despite the rumours of his wandering eye. Finn was New York's most eligible bachelor and he courted publicity at all times which lead to Izzie being dragged into the limelight as much as him.

"No Finn I'll be fine. If I can deal with the press in New York I can deal with these farmers." Izzie said trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

"Ok well I better go I've a meeting. Love you, and you'll be fine." He said aware of how nervous she sounded.

"Thanks Finn, love you too, bye." She said hanging up the phone.

Sighing Izzie looked at her watch. It was 7:30 on a Sunday morning so Alex and the boys should be going fishing today, assuming they still continued the same routine as they had six years ago. Pulling herself off the steps she decided the kitchen would need some cleaning if she was to prepare pancakes for the boys like old times.

* * *

Alex woke up to hear voices from the kitchen mingled with the smell of coffee. He really did not want to get up and face Izzie or the guys today but he would have too. As he sat up he looked around for his jeans only to find that all his clothes which usually resided on the floor and been taken. Searching through a drawer he found an old pair of sweats belonged in the 1980's and stumbled into the kitchen where he found Izzie, Denny, Owen and Mark all sitting at the table talking. Mark was the first to notice Alex's arrival and burst out laughing when he saw Alex's attire.

"Izzie where are my clothes?" Alex barked as the other guys joined Mark laughing at him.

"The wash." Izzie replied innocently her lips curling in a smirk.

"They were clean." He huffed.

"Well why did you throw them on the floor? I assumed that they were dirty." Izzie retorted as she stood to poor the guys more coffee. "I made pancakes, you want some?"

"No, I'm fine." He said as he grabbed a packet of Cherrios and pushed past Izzie in the cramped kitchen to grab a bowl.

"Thanks for the pancakes Iz, we sure have missed them since you left." Denny said as the boys agreed.

"No problem." Izzie smiled as she began cleaning the guy's plates away.

"We'll do that Iz, you relax." Owen said sweetly as Alex savagely ate his cereal.

"No I don't mind." Izzie argued until Mark jumped in.

"Izzie we're used to fending for ourselves here Alex never makes us pancakes so we'll clean, I'm sure you have loads of people you want to catch up with today."

"Ok well I'm gonna go look for my stuff in the garage." Izzie replied, looking at Alex.

"Should be in a box with 'Izzie's crap' written on the side." He suggested, first she had washed all his clothes and not she had his friends tripping over themselves to clean up.

"Do you need a hand Izzie?" Denny offered making Alex's stomach turn, it was disgusting how Denny threw himself at Izzie even after all these years.

"No thanks Denny, I'll be fine." Izzie said opening the door to the porch and bending down to pick up her bags. Mark quickly jumped up and helped Izzie with her luggage while Alex rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Mark. Ye guys have fun fishing." She said as she dumped the bags in a corner and gave them a wave before leaving.

"God she just gets hotter and hotter." Mark sighs ignoring Alex's frown.

"You gotta admit she's looking really well." Owen agreed.

"She's a bitch." Alex respondes.

"Yeah a bitch that makes amazing pancakes, does your washing, cleans and walks around in skimpy shorts. What's not to hate about her?" Denny smirked.

* * *

When Izzie reaches the garage she realizes that searching for her stuff may take longer than she thought. There are boxes everywhere and other pieces of random crap. She is making so much noise she doesn't hear a car pull into the yard or someone approach.

"Heard you were back." A voice says from the doorway causing her to jump.

"Holy crap George are you trying to scare the hell out of me?" she asks as she runs forward and grabs her cousin into a tight hug.

"So what are you doing here and why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he demanded.

"I wanted to surprise you. And I'm here about that thing we talked about last week on the phone."

"The divorce, how's he taking it?" George asked cautiously as Izzie rolled her eyes.

"He's not interested. Says he won't give me one."

"Oh well you expected that."

"Yeah I know." Izzie sighed "I just didn't expect him to be going out with Rebecca, you never told me George?"

"Sorry, I thought your mom would have told you, I assumed you knew." George replied lamely.

"Mom never talks about Alex, you know she hates him." Izzie said accusingly.

"I should have told you."

"Oh it doesn't matter just got a bit of a shock last night that's all. You going fishing with the boys?" she asks changing the subject.

"Yeah, what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for a box that says 'Izzie's crap' Alex threw my stuff out here when I left." Izzie says in a sad tone.

"I'll help you." George offers as he begins shifting crap around.

After fifteen minutes Izzie comes across the box.

"Found it." She calls as she pulls it to the centre of the garage and opens it up. Lying on top of everything Izzie finds her and Alex's framed wedding photo behind smashed glass. It was the photo that had pride of place in her living room years ago. It was taken by George at a moment when the newlyweds did not realize the camera was on them. The natural shot of them smiling into each other's eyes as they sat at the reception was Izzie's favourite photo of all time. The picture before her became fuzzy as tears crept into her eyes. She sat on the floor with her legs crossed as George joins her. Seeing the photo and the tears in her eyes he bends down and begins to comfort her but is quickly stopped.

"George don't I'll only get more upset." Izzie said as she wiped the moisture away from her eyes.

"I'm sure he didn't break the glass on purpose, and its only glass we could get it replaced." He said soothingly.

"I'm sure he did mean to break it." Taking a deep breath she continues. "Why would I replace it, I'm divorcing him. I'm just being emotional; it's just strange being back, its fine. I'm, not crying over Alex, it's been years since I cried over Alex and I'm not going to start again."

From outside the garage they hear noises and Denny calling George to get moving if he wants to go fishing.

"I could stay with you if you want Izzie?" George asks.

"No you go fishing, I'll be fine, and it's probably just the jet lag and stuff." Izzie says as another tear trickles down her cheek. "Go, they'll leave without you."

Reluctantly George stands up.

"Are you sure?" he stresses.

"Yes, I've to go see my mother now anyway. Go on, I'll see you later." Izzie says as cheerfully as she can manage.

"Ok, bye Iz." George says as he disappears out of the garage.

After Izzie hears the trucks pull away she brings the box into the house and dumps the picture.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow it's been like a month since I updated, sorry. Let me know what you think._

Chaos was the only word that could be used to describe the state the Sheppard household was in at the moment. Derek marvelled at how quickly his twin sons could destroy Meredith's clean house. Meredith had only left half an hour ago and already every toy Justin and James owned were scattered around the kitchen floor, two plates had been smashed and Justin had broken his older sister Ellen's Barbie. The twins never made life easy for Meredith or Derek; they had been a handful since the moment they were born four years ago. As Derek got down on his hands and knees and began picking up trucks and Lego pieces he heard screaming from the boys in the living room as the doorbell rang.

"What now?" he asked crossly as he dumped the toys in a pile and stormed into the hall. Some Sunday this was turning into he thought, his friends were out fishing while he was wiping mushed up food off toys. Aggressively opening the front door he found Izzie standing on his doorstep.

"Izzie, hey come in." He said his mood immediately lifting because he now had a reason not to clean up after the boys.

"Hi Derek, is Meredith here?" Izzie asked as she stepped into the Sheppard's two story house.

"She's gone down to help out Sidney put this fashion show together." Derek responded noticing Izzie's raised eyebrow at this statement. "Haha I know, who ever thought Mer would be helping Sidney out right?" he chuckled as he led Izzie into the kitchen. "Will you have a coffee?"

"Oh yes please." Izzie sighed as she took a seat at the kitchen table and noticed two dark haired children peeking at her from behind the kitchen door. "Wow, is that the twins?"

"Yes, they get quite shy around new people. Boys come in and say hello to Izzie."

The boys both shook their heads still not fully coming into the kitchen.

"Will I put on a DVD for you two?" Derek asked and received two nods. Izzie was a blessing, with her here the boys would behave, it was one of the reasons Meredith liked having people over, the boys were always quiet then. Derek sometimes called them Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Leaving Izzie in the kitchen alone she studied a number of photo's which were placed around the dresser. There were many photos of the kids through the years, a further reminder of how much she had missed.

"Sorry about that." Derek said as he returned and poured Izzie her coffee. "So, your back?"

"Yes I am." Izzie nodded smiling at Derek who had now joined her at the kitchen table.

"God Izzie, it's so great to see you again. You really surprised us all last night."

"Yeah, everyone seemed shocked." Izzie said grinning.

"Well of course they are. I loved the look on Rebecca's face." Derek said his eyes grinning mischievously as Izzie laughed.

"Yes, that was good. So how have you been keeping?"

"You mean since you left? We're all good. Ellen is seven now and the twins were four last week. I'm still working in the bank but now I manage the branch."

"Oh Webber finally retired?" Izzie quizzed.

"Yes but he is in all the time checking up on me so it's like he never left. Meredith is great; we're actually trying for another baby."

"Wow Derek that's great. Gosh you two have really settled down, I can't wait to see Meredith. I bet she's mad at me for not being better at keeping in touch." Izzie said as she pushed a toy car along the table with her index finger.

"Iz she's not mad. You're in New York working, by the way congratulations on your success, I'm not sure what you do but I know you have Addison and Meredith impressed with this magazine job."

"That's no excuse for losing touch with everyone."

"Are you ok?" Derek asked softly. While Meredith and Izzie were best friends somehow Derek had always been the person Izzie had come to with problems. Derek and Izzie were on the same wave length while Alex and Meredith seemed to understand each other better. In the months before Izzie had cut ties with Junesprings both Meredith and Derek had compared notes on Alex and Izzie's crumbling marriage, they had essentially gotten sideline tickets to the show and in the end Derek believed it was best for Izzie to leave while Meredith disagreed.

"It's just kinda overwhelming being back. I didn't expect it to be easy. I knew Alex was not just going to hand me a divorce but I didn't expect Rebecca or our smashed wedding photo or you and Mer having dinner with them. So much has changed." Izzie finished sighing.

"We hate Rebecca. Nothing has changed there, but for some reason Alex has been seeing her for the past two years, he's our friend so we tolerate her." Derek explained.

"Two years? Wow, well I don't care I just want a divorce. It's great seeing everyone again but I want to go home to New York. Everything here just reminds me about how I failed with Alex and its quiet demoralising."

"You didn't fail, it just did not work out and that doesn't mean that you should go hiding in New York. Iz, Alex is not the only person you left, you left your friends too and we are delighted your back. No one is taking sides here, this is not like when you broke up with Denny for Alex and he ordered us not to talk to Alex anymore." Derek added giving Izzie a reassuring smile.

"That was different, we were sixteen then." Izzie pointed out. "I feel bad for leaving the way I did."

"Well we can't change that now. Izzie everyone is happy your back, maybe Rebecca is not but the rest of us are so just enjoy your stay here. Catch up with everyone. Don't worry about this divorce, you're doing the right thing, and Alex will give in eventually." Derek said confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Because Alex is stubborn but he always gives you what you want in the end." Derek explained as Izzie nodded.

"I want this divorce."

* * *

Alex scowled as he drove towards his grandmother's. Since last Monday he had been looking forward to his fishing trip but Izzie's return had ruined that. After leaving the house with the boys he had gone to the local liquor store to buy beer where he found out that Izzie's return was the talk of the small town. On his way back to the car Jane Robinson had stopped him to tell him she and her sisters had met his charming wife and how they were sorry to hear about the divorce.

Charming my ass he thought as he recalled his crappy day. Once he was on the road with his friends it soon became clear that Izzie's return and his reluctance to grant her the divorce were the only topics they wanted to discuss. George however just continued to give Alex the silent treatment. Eventually a row erupted when Alex told everyone to "shut the fuck up or he'd throw them over board." Which resulted in Denny (who still was crazy about Izzie) and Mark (who Alex always suspected had a thing for his wife) to both shout back at him stuff about him being a crap husband anyway and how Izzie deserved the divorce. Owen had then tried to calm things down when George interrupted and began shouting something about a broken wedding photo. In the end it became clear that their day would not be salvaged and they decided to go home.

Throughout all of this there were many calls from Rebecca demanding to know why Izzie was still his wife. The only good thing about today was it was Sunday and on Monday morning Rebecca would be leaving for a two week training conference thing. At least with her gone he would get some time to think about the situation he was in. Today's events had left him reeling and had sent him running to the woman who had reared him after his parents had died in a car crash twenty years ago.

As he entered Junesprings Nursing home he bumped straight into Miranda Bailey, the owner and head nurse of the establishment.

"Karev watch where you're going." She barked.

"Sorry Bailey. Having a bad day I'm a bit out of it." he replied sheepishly.

"Yeah being the talk of the town can do that to you." Bailey pointed out as she walked with him to Ruth Karev's room. "So, Izzie's back?"

"Yes." Alex nodded. Bailey and Izzie had become close friends when Izzie's father was sick.

"I hope that girl calls up here to see me. You tell her I expect a visit." Bailey ordered as she opened the door into Ruth's room and entered with Alex.

"Hi Gran." Alex said kissing the old lady on her cheek and sat down beside her.

"Where's Izzie?" the old lady asked as Bailey cleaned the room.

"I don't know." Alex shrugged; there was no escaping the Izzie topic no matter where he went.

"She's back for a divorce." Ruth said wisely.

"Yes." Alex nodded as he folded his arms.

"Good it's about time." Ruth said surprising Alex.

"I'm surprised she didn't come back years ago and demand one." Bailey added from the other side of the room.

"What?" Alex asked stunned.

"You need to grant her that divorce, she's trying to move on. You should too." Ruth said simply. "Why are you holding on to a marriage that didn't work?"

"Gran, we did work. I don't know why it went wrong." Alex replied defensively, they were a great couple.

"You do know why it when wrong you're just too stubborn to admit it." Bailey snorted as Alex shot her an annoyed look.

"Are you holding on because you're hoping you can fix it?" Ruth asked softly as she squeezed Alex's hand. Not receiving a reply she continued. "Alex, you need to let this go. You're with Rebecca now."

"Is that meant to make me feel better?" he muttered.

"Alex if you're not happy with Rebecca be a man and end it. You know how much I love Izzie I want her to be happy and I want you to be happy. Together you don't work."

An hour later as he left his Gran things seemed a little clearer in his head. The only time he was ever happy was when he was with Izzie and he wanted to be happy again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Please Review :)_

Izzie chewed on the top of a pencil as she sat in Alex's kitchen surrounded by sketches and doodles that she had been working on since coming home two hours ago. She could hear Alex banging around outside in a new shed which she had only noticed this evening. They still had not talked and Izzie felt this was a good thing, Alex needed to get used to her presence in the house, once he had calmed down she would broach the subject of a divorce but in the mean time she would just let him be.

So much had changed since she had left. It was clear that every one of her friends had grown up and she began to suspect that Alex may have as well. After her coffee at Derek's had developed into lunch at Derek's, Izzie had joined Meredith at the local town hall where preparations were being made for the fashion show which was on next weekend and was destined to be a disaster. Ellen Sheppard was modelling what could only be described as the ugliest dress Izzie had ever seen and she was not happy about this.

Izzie had stepped in politely and suggested to Sidney that she would be able to get some nicer clothes sent from New York which all the models seemed delighted with. After a quick catch up with Meredith, Izzie went to Addison's bar where she caught up with Cristina and Callie. That evening she was summonsed to her mother's house for dinner.

By now she was pretty sure she had caught up on all the gossip. Addison has been off and on dating Mark for years but now they were talking about settling down however Addison was reluctant to take the final leap, something about not being sure if he was the one for her even after all this time. Cristina married Owen three years ago after a very quick romance, they had hated each other through out school but then when they graduated they both left town to go to college, after she returned and got a job as a science teacher and he returned and became the new PE teacher somehow they fell in love.

Callie's story was the most interesting of all, while in college she had a number of lesbian experiences which led her to dumping George and dating a girl called Trish for two years. After she finished college with her law degree in her hand she returned to Junesprings. Currently she is dating two women, Erica who lives in Rockbridge a town nine miles south of Junesprings and Arizona who lives in Lynn a small village six miles east of Junesprings.

Of the boys, Denny was still Denny. Girls came and went over the years none lasting long enough for anything serious to develop. And then there was Alex, Izzie got this information from Derek, pretending to the girls that she was no longer interested in her soon to be ex husband and who he dated. Since she had left he had hooked up with a few women, nothing serious until Rebecca. Rebecca and Alex had always gotten along well, they had been best friends until they reached high school and began moving in different circles. Two years ago Rebecca's mother died suddenly and according to Derek, Alex had swooped in and helped her deal with her grief. Shortly after a relationship developed and now, more that ever Izzie felt betrayed. Sure he was there for her when her father died but he never helped pick up the pieces.

Suddenly the light bulb died and Izzie's thoughts were left behind as she fumbled for the hall light. With some light now shining into the kitchen she found a spare light bulb in the kitchen, and climbed up on a chair to change it.

As she did this Alex walked in, "Wow, New York has changed you into an independent woman."

"What do you mean?" Izzie asked as she got down off the chair and turned the light on.

"You learnt how to change a light bulb." Alex pointed out.

"I learned how to change a light bulb being married to you." Izzie responded smiling at him as a frown creased his forehead.

"But you always asked me to change them."

"Yeah and you would leave it for days before you would get round to doing it so I learned." Izzie shrugged as she pulled a bottle of wine out of her handbag. "You want some?"

"Sure." He nodded and sat down at the kitchen table as she poured the wine. Looking at Izzie's drawings he asked, "Is this Ellen Sheppard?"

"Yes, she's modelling for this fashion show and I'm just drawing up some idea's of clothes she could wear." Izzie explained as she sat beside him.

"I forgot how good you were at drawing. Did you design these clothes?"

"That one in your hand is my idea but the rest is just designer clothes I remember from work." Izzie said waving her hand to dismiss her drawings.

"Congratulations on your job by the way. We're all really proud of you. I'm very proud of you." Alex said nervously as Izzie blushed.

"It's just a job. What are you working at now?" Izzie asked but before she got an answer Rebecca entered the house.

"Well this looks very cosy." She snapped as she saw the bottle of wine sitting on the table. "She's living with you?"

"It's her house." Alex replied quickly.

"I've been calling you all day." Rebecca screeched. "Your phone was dead."

"Yeah I forgot it this morning." Alex lied. He had switched if off after leaving his Grans earlier when he went for a walk round the lake to clear his head, it had not worked.

"I'll get out of your way." Izzie said as she collected her drawings up and picked up her glass of wine.

"You don't have to." Alex said, not looking forward to being left alone with Rebecca who looked livid. It was ironic that he wanted his wife to protect him from his girlfriend he thought but he figured that by the end of their conversation Rebecca would be madder than ever.

"It's fine." Izzie said as she went into the living room. The kitchen was filled with silence as Rebecca stared at Alex.

"Have you signed the papers yet?" Rebecca finally barked.

"No." Alex replied calmly taking a sip of wine.

"Why not?"

"Because it's complicated."

"No it's not, she left you. You are a separated couple and the next step when your separated is divorce." Rebecca said in a patronising tone.

"I know that but it's not that simple." Alex responded trying to keep his voice low so Izzie would not hear.

"Why is it complicated then?" Rebecca asked quietly.

"Rebecca it's my marriage, my divorce so it's my business." Alex said standing up and pouring himself more wine.

"And I'm your girlfriend." She pointed out crossly.

"Yeah and it's separate. You're not part of this" Alex responded wishing Rebecca would just leave.

"Do you think she'll come back to you?" Rebecca asked laughing.

"What? No, of course not."

"Well if you do, even if a little tiny part of you thinks there is a chance your wrong. Izzie is too ambitious to stay here. New York is where she belongs obviously seen as she's doing so freaking well there. By the time I get back from my business trip she'll be gone and I hope you'll have had the cop on to give her the divorce so we can move on with our lives." Rebecca spat viciously as she stormed out of the house.

Grabbing the bottle of wine Alex went to join Izzie in the living room. He found her curled up on the couch listening to her ipod. Noticing he had entered the room she pulled her earphones out and sat up.

"The wicked witch gone?" Izzie asked as Alex sat next to her.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"God actually I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called her that. She's your girlfriend now and I can respect that. Hell if she makes you happy then I love her. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks, I want the same for you. Are you happy in New York?" he asked.

"Yeah." Izzie nodded. "So I hope you don't mind but I cleared out some of the stuff that was in the spare room so I could sleep there. I just moved things round in there but now I can actually sleep in the bed."

"Izzie I'll take that room." Alex protested.

"No, it's your house Alex, I shouldn't have slept in there last night, it was the wrong thing to do." Alex wanted to ask her if sleeping in the same bed was so wrong then why did it feel right but instead he bit his lip. Izzie stood up adding "I'm really tired; think I'll hit the hay. Night."

"Night Iz." Alex replied. At least they were not fighting like last night.


	8. Chapter 8

_As always I don't own anything! Please leave a review :)_

Izzie's fingers danced across the rim of her fifth mug of coffee. It was Monday afternoon and it was the first day Izzie had off in what felt like years. Right now she could imagine everything that was going on in the office without her. Fifteen minutes ago the morning meeting would have ended and usually by now she would be on a conference call with her counterparts in London and Paris. It was a strange feeling being isolated in her husband's house in a town in the middle of nowhere.

She did not know what to do with herself, she had made some coffee, put in calls to designers about using last season's stock for Sidney's fashion show, made some coffee, cleaned the kitchen, made some coffee, folded some of Alex's clothes, made some more coffee, watched some daytime TV and now she was waiting on another batch of coffee.

Whether it was the caffeine buzz for the calmness of living in the country Izzie found herself actually enjoying her time doing nothing. The last holiday she had gone on with Finn was to Paris where she met various designers while he attended many business meetings. They called it a holiday, and Izzie enjoyed every minute of it, but in reality it was work in a different location. She wondered if they went on an actual holiday where you sit all day on sun lounger and read trashy novels would they get on. Could Finn actually manage switch off his phone and sit back and do nothing. Probably not.

They had planned on going on honeymoon to the Seychelles, but Izzie really didn't believe it would become a reality. Something would come up needing his or her immediate attention. So she wouldn't get a honeymoon, it wasn't such a big deal. She had one with Alex and it had been amazing, they had gone to Florida for two weeks. They had done the usual tourist crap, hit Disney and seemed to enjoy it more than any of the children there. They spent hours lying in the sun just talking and marathon sessions of love making. It was the happiest time in her life. The hotel had been crap, the air conditioning broken, the breakfast was disgusting but their budget honeymoon was amazing. Maybe she didn't want a honeymoon with Finn because she knew it wouldn't top the one to Florida and that scared her. To think she had a better time with her first husband than her soon to be second husband was not something she could bare.

She could not compare Alex and Finn. She shouldn't, they were like chalk and cheese. Finn is refined, mature, takes her to the best restaurant and introduces her to the most amazing people. He always sent her flowers and gifts but never got it quiet right, he had sent so many roses at this stage that Izzie was beginning to hate the flower. She loved his blue eyes and there was something she liked about his smile. There had been many rumours of him cheating but at the end of the day she could turn a blind eye, after all he was her boss. Alex is rough round the edges, with his adorable dimples and amazing eyes that got him off the hook anytime he was in her bad books. Alex could make her laugh day and night, his sweet gestures were always small but left her without any doubt that he was crazy about her and the sex had been phenomenal. She would never have spontaneity with Finn but she would have diamonds and clothes.

Hearing noises in the yard she saw Alex and Mark park the truck. She ignored the name printed on the side of their truck choosing to pretend she did not know what they did. Moving to the kitchen sink she threw the now cold coffee down the drain as the boys entered.

"Hello beautiful." Mark said greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, what are ye doing back here?" Izzie asked, she had thought she had the house to herself all day.

"Lunch." Mark grunted as he sat down at the kitchen table while Alex began raiding the fridge.

"Did you sleep ok Iz?" he asked trying his best to make conversation. Last night had been comfortable but today he felt nervous around her. It was probably because all morning Mark had been talking about how great it would be if Izzie and he could work things out.

"Yeah fine, I was a bit cold so I'll find another blanket for tonight."

"I'll grab you one later." Alex replied as the two of them set to work making sandwiches. Mark watched on smirking as Izzie passed the bread to Alex who began buttering it while she washed lettice and began chopping tomatoes. Suddenly Mark could not help but laugh out loud.

"What?" Alex asked as he took the jar of mayonnaise that Izzie had been struggling to open from her and popped the lid.

"You two, it's like Izzie never left. Your little kitchen routine is obviously something both of you have not forgotten." Mark explained.

Alex froze but Izzie just laughed, "Yeah we're like a well oiled machine." She noted as she continued making the sandwiches.

Soon they were all sitting around the kitchen table and Mark was telling Izzie about the work they were doing on the Robinsons' house and promised to show her it later. The three old ladies house only needed a little bit of work so Alex and Mark offered to do it for free while they were deciding the next step for their business. Mark began scanning through Izzie's drawings for the fashion show.

"Hear you're helping Sidney out?" Mark mentioned.

"Yeah, I've got some really nice clothes that will be delivered tomorrow." Izzie replied.

"Dunno why you don't just design them yourself. You were always dressing Addison and Meredith in your clothes when you were younger." Alex said.

"Oh yeah, my fashion designer phase." Izzie nodded remembering.

"Oh remember that black dress you put on Addison, she looked amazing." Mark said smiling.

"Ha yeah pity Meredith's dress turned out so badly, she looked like a marshmallow." Izzie said laughing.

"Well you know more now, you should really just make the clothes yourself." Alex said. "No one round here is going to be interested in designer clothes but if you design them they would be."

"No, designing is not my thing" Izzie began before stopping abruptly. "Oh my God, Joe."

"Joe?" Mark questioned.

"He's my assistant but I keep telling him he should be a designer but he won't listen to me. He's fantastic; this might just be the project for him." Izzie squealed as she jumped up and kissed Alex on the cheek and grabbed her phone. Running out of the room she began dialling Burke.

"Well I don't really know what just happened but you made her happy." Mark said as Alex shrugged. "Alex she is going to leave again. And it will be pretty soon. Just give her the divorce and let her go. You're only hurting yourself in the long run."

"She'll be here until the fashion show thing anyway. I'll give her the divorce then." Alex said annoyed that Mark had brought it up once again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Mark got up and let Robbie Steven's in carrying a very large bunch of yellow roses which she placed on the kitchen table.

"Wow Robbie I never knew you cared for me like that." Mark teased as Robbie looked around frowning.

"I see she's cleaned this place up for you Alex, must be nice having her slaving for you again." Robbie said snidely "Where is she?"

"Lovely to see you as always Robbie. She's on the phone." Alex replied. The one downside to having Izzie back was the appearance of her mother. She hated Alex and had always let me know that he was not good enough for her Izzie. It wasn't always like that, Robbie loved Alex when he dated Izzie in school but when it became apparent that Izzie did not want to go to college Robbie blamed Alex and since then a mutual hate had developed. Alex was always polite to Robbie for Izzie's sake but this wasn't always easy.

An awkward silence descended on the kitchen until Izzie returned.

"Hi Mom, what are you doing here?" Izzie asked. She could see that her long absence had done nothing to endear Alex to her mother. She hated that they didn't get on, Alex had tried everything to get Robbie to like him but her mother never budged.

"Well flowers from Finn arrived for you today. He must think that you are staying with me."

Izzie eyed the flowers, more bloody roses. And they were yellow, she loved the colour yellow but she hated yellow roses. Izzie liked red roses or even a single red rose but Finn never understood the concept of less is more.

"Why don't you keep them mom?" Izzie suggested not liking the idea of her fiancée's gift in her husband's house.

"But there for you." Robbie protested. "Finn is so thoughtful sending you flowers; he'll make a really great husband." The last part was directed at Alex who just glared back at Robbie.

"Or maybe he's done something really bad and he's feeling guilty." Mark added his eyes sparkling at Izzie who smiled back.

"Yeah flowers are usually a sign of guilt." Izzie added seeing her mother getting more and more frustrated. She could see right through her mother, Robbie hated that she was staying with Alex again and was eager to remind Izzie that Alex was not good enough. After years of fighting Izzie found it amusing to tease her mother and usually Mark joined in. "I wonder what he did this time."

"I'll put them in a vase." Robbie said ignoring Mark's snigger.

"Mom don't, I don't want them." Izzie said.

"Why ever not?" Robbie asked.

"Because their yellow." Alex finally added causing Izzie to smile, he remembered.

"So?" Robbie demanded.

"I don't like yellow flowers and I don't need flowers. There practically too big for this house." Izzie explained. "Now I'm going over to the Robinsons' house with Mark to see the work they have done, I'll call over and see you later Mom." Izzie said as she linked her arm in Mark's and pulled him out to the truck leaving Robbie and Alex alone.

"She won't go back to you." Robbie said to Alex.

"I know." Alex agreed and after a moment's silence Robbie turned on her heal and went to leave.

"Robbie." Alex called. "Your forgetting these." He said placing the monstrous bunch of roses in her hands before guiding her out the door. "Have a nice day Robbie."


	9. Chapter 9

_So finally this chapter gives a few hints about Izzie and Alex's marriage. Although it was not the way I was going to put it I guess things change! Thanks for the reviews, please leave more X_

Izzie pinched the bridge of her nose. When this appeared to bring no relief for her headache she shut her eyes and pinched harder. Of course this did not work either the reason being that her headache was being caused by Robbie who was rambling on and on about how bad it looked that Izzie was back living with Alex. As they walked down the Main St of Junesprings Izzie had decided enough was enough.

"Mom, can you please just stop talking about Alex." Izzie snapped.

"I'm just saying cricket, you should be staying in my house." Robbie complained.

"Yeah and that's where I intended to stay but you are looking after the Robinson's and there is no room at Auntie Lou's."

"There is always room at O'Malley's. Louise just has some crazy romantic notion that you and Alex will get back together if you stay at his." Robbie added rolling her eyes. Louise, her sister-in-law was adorable but her head was in the clouds when it comes to relationships. Robbie blamed her impressive collection of Romcoms. Poor Louise never got any romance from Harold when he was alive so she liked everyone else to get a piece.

"Well I am here for a divorce and I am getting on really well with Alex at the moment and when he signs the papers I would like to leave on good terms with him." Izzie explained as she reached the vegetable store. "Look mom I know you hate him but he was a great husband and I have really great memories of our time together before things went crap. I am going back to New York, my life is there so you don't need to be worried that Alex is going to brainwash me into staying. We've both moved on and he's with Rebecca now anyway."

Robbie frowned at her daughter as she watched her search for the ripest fruit. "Are you happy in New York Izzie?"

"Yes of course I am. I'm the editor of an amazing magazine; I've got Finn and my friends." Izzie said giving her mother a smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

"I never hated Alex." Robbie added softly while Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Yes you did mom." Izzie retaliated as she picked up six apples and put them into a shopping bag.

"No Izzie I really didn't. I thought he was holding you back, but when your dad died he held you together." Robbie said squeezing Izzie's hand. "I should have given him more credit at the time."

Izzie's mouth dropped. She did not know what to say. Eventually she managed to ask why Robbie was telling her this now.

"Izzie the end of marriages are always sad, you said you wanted to end things on good terms but I don't want you to have any regrets. Your marriage was rushed and too fast but I hope you never regret it." Robbie's voice shook as she continued. "Your father was so proud at your wedding, he always loved Alex and despite the circumstances of the wedding I know you two were in love. It was not a mistake."

Izzie nodded as tears stung her eyes. It was Robbie who managed to compose herself first.

"So tell me about your assistant Joe. When's he flying in?"

"Tomorrow. He's a great guy and he has an amazing eye for fashion but I don't think life at Glamorous suits him. I think he could be a great designer so I'm hoping to push him in that direction." Izzie explained as she paid for her produce. The next few hours she spent with her mom in a small coffee shop her headache long gone and forgotten about.

* * *

While showing Izzie around the Robinsons house earlier with Alex moping in the background Mark came across a brilliant idea. At times Alex and Izzie were comfortable around each other, they could talk and laugh just like years ago. But at other times they were awkward and quiet and Mark did not like this. So he intended on fixing it. He called all his old friends up and suggested everyone went to Addison's that night for a few drinks. The logic behind it being that if Alex and Izzie could relax around their friends chances are after a few drinks they would loosen up.

Mark was not a stupid guy. He had noticed the way Alex had looked at Izzie at lunch earlier, how when Izzie's name is mentioned Alex becomes more interested in the conversation. It was obvious Alex was still crazy about Izzie. Izzie on the other hand was not so easy to read. He had tried mentioning Rebecca to see if Izzie would react, he mentioned old memories but he always got the same toothy smile off Izzie.

So now he was surrounded by Addison, George, Derek, Meredith, Owen, Denny, Cristina, Callie, Alex and Izzie. Drinks were flowing and laughter was bouncing off every wall. Izzie and Alex were getting on really well from what Mark could tell as he surveyed his handy work.

"They look cosy." Addison said as she took a sip from her vodka tonic. "But somehow I get the feeling that's how you planned it."

"I planned nothing, if they are getting on so well that's nothing to do with me." Mark said simply although he was unable to keep the smug smile from his lips.

"I can't believe you picked tonight, karaoke night for us all to get together. You know Yang will be squealing into that microphone all night." Addison scolded.

"Maybe Izzie will get up?" Mark suggested before shouting across to Izzie. "Hey Iz, what you going to sing for us?"

"Ha, very funny Mark. I gave that up years ago." Izzie replied hoping they would just forget it.

"Come on Iz, I'll even let you have 'Like a Virgin'." Cristina added.

"Thanks Cristina but I'm gonna pass." Izzie said while other's tried to convince her. No one noticed the door open and a red haired woman enter the bar. She surveyed the small pub before ordering a drink and turning her attention to where Izzie Steven's was being hounded to sing karaoke. For the sake of her ears she hoped Izzie would not get up and sing.

"Izzie, isn't that Sandy?" George asked as he noticed a beautiful girl at the bar who he had a brief fling with on a brief visit to Izzie's last year.

"Oh god it is." Izzie said as she stood and walked to the bar leaving Alex to ask George who Sandy was. While everyone's attention was turned to Cristina who had grabbed the mic and jumped up to sing Alex continued to watch his wife who was deep in conversation at the bar. He could tell from Izzie's frown and the way she bit her lip that something was wrong.

"Sandy, what are you doing here?" Izzie asked her former roommate.

"Hey Iz. Just checking up on you." Sandy replied as she hugged her friend.

"Well that's never a good thing." Izzie said nervously.

"Course not. People have noticed that you've left New York."

"Oh god, I just got here. There must be no news if they are looking for me." Izzie joked.

"There is news alright the problem is your it." Sandy tried to explain.

"Oh god is it out about Alex?"

"No, the secret about your first husband is not the problem; it's your husband to be." Sandy noticed Izzie visibly relax before her eyes and quickly continued.

"It's different this time Izzie. Some British tabloid has apparently gotten photos of him not being faithful."

"So Finn will just do what he always does and make sure it's not printed." Izzie said shrugging.

"That's fine if the tabloid is in the US. But this is going to be printed in the UK and Finn has no power. Apparently they guy that owns this tabloid was run out of New York by Finn and he wants to get back at him." Sandy studied Izzie's strained face. "Ok so damage control Iz, I got a photo of you and your Mom shopping at the store earlier. I'm putting out a rumour that you have taken the month off and you are visiting your mother and then going to Paris to look for a wedding dress. I need you to get the offices of Glamorous to back this story up if anyone rings looking for you."

Izzie nodded. "Of course. Thanks Sandy."

"Hey what are friends for. I don't want you getting swamped with gossip journalists like me knocking on your door. Especially when you have moved in with your very sexy husband. He's yumee Iz." Sandy added noticing the whole time that Alex had been watching them. Izzie didn't reply. Taking a deep breath Sandy continued, "Izzie you know he cheats. This shouldn't be a shock to you."

"Yeah I know, it's just it will be so much more real if it's printed." Izzie sighed

"Maybe he'll manage to pull the story." Sandy suggested taking a drink of her beer.

"Yeah, maybe." Izzie agreed in a defeated tone.

"So how's George?" Sandy said smiling at her friend's cousin.


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't know if this comes across very well in this chapter but Izzie is definatly not ok with Finn cheating, she is trying to fool herself that it's not that big a deal but she still is a traditional girl and eventually she will have to take the blindfold off and face reality. As requested this chapter is pretty much all Alex and Izzie but there are a few storms that they are about to hit._

_Please Review!  
_

Izzie had said goodbye to her friend and rejoined the group over ten minutes ago. Alex was still waiting for her to talk; strangely enough he was the only one who noticed how quiet she had gotten. "Iz, you ok?" he asked softly as the crowd around them continued to laugh at a story involving George and a drunken dare to run across Denny's farm naked.

"Yeah." Izzie said quietly as she continued to stare at the fireplace in front of her. Alex thought he could see her eyes glisten with tears.

"Iz, what is it?" he asked hoping she'd open up to him. "Who was that?"

Before she had a chance to answer Meredith, who was just finishing her run at karaoke, shouted over at Izzie to get her butt up and get singing.

Taking a deep breath Izzie sighed and quickly brushed one tear from her eye. All eyes were now on her, felling uncomfortable about the unwanted attention she stood and grabbed her purse.

"Sorry guys I'm not feeling great I'm just going to go home." She said smiling as best she could.

"Izzie what's wrong?" George asked as Izzie grabbed her jacket and began moving to the door.

"Just a headache, it's nothing. Have a good night guys." She replied quickly waving over her shoulder.

"Ok that was weird, right?" Cristina said trying to hide the concern in her voice as Alex downed his drink and picked up his jacket.

"O'Malley who was the girl at the bar?" Alex asked quickly, anxious to go after his wife.

"Sandy, Izzie's old roommate in New York. She's a photographer for Izzie's finance's tabloids. Stalks famous people or something. That's all I know." George stumbled wondering what news Sandy had that sent Izzie running out of the bar. Following Alex to the door he grabbed his friends arm. "Let me go after her Alex."

"No I got this." Alex replied harshly and pushed his way out of the bar leaving his bewildered friends behind.

He found Izzie near his truck furiously searching through her bag. As he approached she jumped but quickly recovered.

"You have the keys." She said meekly and watched as Alex pulled them out of his pocket.

"You wanna drive?" he asked holding them out to her. She just nodded and took the keys.

Climbing into the truck she noticed Alex get in on the passenger side. "I'm sure Mark or someone will drop you home."

"I wanna go home now." He said firmly as she turned the keys in the ignition.

"Izzie what's going on? What did that girl from New York say to you?" Alex asked as Izzie roughly pushed the gear stick into first and revved the vehicle.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said firmly before rolling her eyes to herself. God the last thing she wanted to tell Alex was how shit her fiancée treated her. Then he defiantly would never grant her the divorce. The fact of the matter was she didn't even know if she ever wanted to get married again. She knew this time round it was different. She knew the lack of excitement over her engagement was because she felt so little for Finn but she happily pretended that it was because it was her second time in this role.

If she was honest with herself, really really honest the truth simply was that she did not love Finn. In her quest to climb the ladder within Glamorous she had accepted a date with her boss. She was in the running for editor in chief along with Polly-Ann Lardner who should have gotten the job. The date with Finn gave her the opportunity to highlight why she should be editor. It was where she had made her first mistake, she saw the date as an extended interview and she took it. Finn fell for her and before she knew it she was editor of Glamorous with Polly-Ann and others firmly believing she fucked her way to the top. But when Izzie found herself at the top she realized there was a long way to fall and Finn could easily push her off her perch. So since that day she has been essentially trapped in a relationship with Finn. On the surface he came across as a great boyfriend and Izzie was fond of him but there was a little voice at the back of her head that said fond was not enough. Then there was the fact that he clearly cheated on her. Izzie really didn't care that much, she couldn't ask a man she was not in love with to devote himself fully to her, especially not a man like Finn Dandridge.

"Izzie slow down." Alex said bring her back to reality.

"What?" Izzie said shifting from fourth to fifth. She could see he was nervous; one hand gripped the seat belt while the other was hanging on to the roof.

"Iz cut the crap this is too fast." He said bringing a huge smile to her face. She always knew she was a dangerous driver but she always felt fully in control. The problem was her passengers never felt like she was in control.

"Please this is not fast Alex." She said increasing the pressure of her foot on the accelerator. "You must still drive like a pensioner."

"Yeah but at least I feel pretty confident that I'll reach my thirties driving like a pensioner." He quipped causing Izzie to laugh.

He looked over surprised at her laugh only to notice a wide smile on her face. Tears long forgotten. She looked beautiful when she smiled; it was amazing the way a bit of erratic driving could lift her mood so quickly. He wondered when the dark clouds from a few moments ago would return but he knew for the rest of this evening they were gone.

* * *

The next morning when Alex woke up the smell of pancakes was drifting through the house. Jumping out of bed he quickly threw on a pair of jeans and joined Izzie in the kitchen.

"Morning." She said cheerfully causing him to smile.

"Morning, you made breakfast." He said as he plonked down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, to thank you for coming home early with me last night. You didn't need to but I really appreciate that you did. I got some bad news from Sandy, so thanks." Izzie said sheepishly. When they had arrived home last night she had made tea and spent a good part of the night teasing his driving skills. They had just sat around for ages and talked like old friends, it was really great. Izzie had given Finn very little thought; in fact she had decided not to broach that subject at all.

"No problem, I was not in the mood for karaoke night anyway." He grumbled as he took a sip of the orange juice Izzie had placed in front of him. "So what are you going to do today?"

"Well Joe is flying in at two this afternoon so I was going to visit Ruth and Papa before I go to collect him." Izzie said smiling as she popped the last piece of her pancake into her mouth. Alex stared at her. "I'm so excited but really nervous, do they hate me?" Izzie asked in a soft pleading voice.

"God no Iz, why would they hate you?" Alex asked shocked and wondering how to broach the next subject.

"For running out on their only Grandson." Izzie said not making eye contact with Alex.

"Izzie they loved you more than anything, Gran knows your here. She's looking forward to seeing you. And Bailey is too." Alex added as Izzie began clearing away her plate, he noticed her frown in confusion. "Ruth had a stroke two years ago; she's now in Bailey's nursing home."

"What?" Izzie gasped. "Oh god that must have scared the crap out of Papa."

Alex winced, "Papa died about six months after you left." he explained as he watched the colour drain from her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked with her voice shaking.

"You had left."

"So you thought I didn't need to know?" Izzie asked her voice getting higher.

"I just didn't think." He lied. At the time he had picked up the phone a million times to call her but never did it. He promised all of his friends that he would be the one to call her and let her know of his Grandfathers death but in the end he couldn't. Guiltily he pushed some of the pancake round his plate unable to look at the hurt residing on Izzie's face.

"Jesus Alex I can't believe you didn't tell me. This is so typical of you. You're such an ass." She screamed.

"Izzie you left. You walked away. You chose not to be part of our family anymore." Alex argued knowing he was talking crap he also know that it would hurt her to hear she was not part of the family. Izzie adored his grandparents and they adored her.

"Oh so because I left you think that meant I didn't care. And what about now, I've been back four days and your only telling me this now. I can't believe you." She said tears now streaming down her face as she roughly grabbed her handbag and stormed out of the kitchen and into the yard with Alex once again following her.

"Iz, I'm sorry I know I should have called years ago, I just couldn't." He said not noticing Mark getting out of his truck.

"You mean you couldn't get over yourself for two minutes to just pick up the phone and call me. I hate you." She screamed before jumping in her car and driving faster than a Formula One car out of the driveway.

"Jesus Karev, what did you do?" Mark asked looking at the trail of dust following Izzie's car.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ok so I'm on a bit of a roll with this at the moment but I have exams and I'm moving in the next few weeks so things might slow down. Thanks for reviews._

Tears cascaded down Izzie's face blurring her view of the road ahead. Shit Alex was probably right, she could easily crash at the speed she was going. Pulling into the side of the road she sat back and willed her body to relax. The only problem was her arms and legs were shaking and she was having trouble catching her breath. Her anger at Alex was now replaced by a sense of loss. She did understand why Alex had not called her, deep down she understood. But it didn't matter, she should have been told. Her anger at Alex had momentarily distracted her from the fact that Papa was dead. Putting her issues with Alex aside a feeling of shock overwhelmed her body. Tears ran harder and faster as she digested the bomb that had been dropped on her lap.

Papa seemed indestructible. The last time she had seen him he was chopping fire wood in the yard with Ruth screaming at him to leave it until Alex came by later. One hundred different emotions flooded Izzie, loss, fear, anger but worst of all guilt.

Papa and Ruth had raised Alex since the day his parents had died in a car crash but they had practically raised all the other children in Junesprings. They were cooler than everyone else's parents and everyone wanted to go over and play at Alex's house because Ruth made fresh baked bread and muffins everyday and Papa told scary stories. Alex probably became the most popular guy in school thanks to his grandparents.

Izzie was Papa's favourite of all the children. The youngest and the weakest Izzie often allowed her friends to walk all over her especially Cristina. Papa always tried to get Izzie to fight her corner but back then she was a shy kid who followed the gang everywhere. Izzie's mother always dressed her in frilly dresses with ribbons in her curly blonde hair, too fussy for the boys and too perfect for the girls to deal with.

One summer afternoon her friends decided to build a fort which Izzie was not allowed in because she was six and too young. Izzie had pointed out that Meredith had only just turned seven but this had fallen on deaf ears. Ignoring them Izzie tried to walk into the fort with her head held high only to have Alex push her out causing her to fall and rip her new dress. When tears began to fall down her cheek Mark had called her a cry baby so she stood up and marched back to the house where she sat crying on the steps. This was where Papa found her.

She had been afraid of the old man until that day when he had comforted her over her dress and told her that he had a better day planned for her. First he had taken her indoors to clean the dirt off her grazed knees. When Ruth had seen Izzie's watery eyes she immediately knew her Alex was to blame. Papa decided Ruth should show Izzie how to bake a chocolate cake which Ruth agreed to on the condition that Izzie would let her have a slice. Izzie really could credit her love of baking to this exact moment. She spent the next hour chatting to Ruth and Papa as they baked the cake.

When it was in the oven Papa took Izzie's hand and lead her across one of the fields to a secret tree house. After helping her up the ladder the two of them sat in the house all afternoon with Papa telling her stories the whole time. Soon she had forgotten all about her friends and was having a better time with Papa. They became aware of the others when Ruth came across the fields carrying the chocolate cake followed by all of the other children who were begging for a slice. On seeing that Izzie was in the tree house that Papa never allowed him in Alex got really mad. Izzie could still remember the adorable sulking face he had pulled. Lowering a basket from the tree house Ruth placed two generous slices in the basket as Papa hoisted it up. Izzie saw all her friends eyeing the cake she had helped make hungrily and noticed their disappointed faces when Ruth explained that none of them were getting any because she was sending them home with Izzie to Robbie to apologise for the rip in her dress.

From that day on when the kids went over to play at Alex's she ran straight to find Papa and his face would light up the moment he saw her. The other kids and even Alex were jealous of the friendship that had developed between the old man and his grandson's friend. When Alex and Izzie were dating Papa always checked to see Alex was treating Izzie right and anytime they had fights Papa used side with Izzie.

* * *

After twenty minutes Izzie managed to compose herself somewhat and drove to Bailey's home. The sick feeling in her stomach never lifted. God Ruth must hate her for leaving Alex and then seeming like she did not have the decency to show up and Papa's funeral. Shivers ricocheted down her spine as she tried to imagine the funeral over five years ago. She had stopped crying and thought she had looked somewhat respectable Izzie made her way on shaky legs across the gravel car park to the door of the nursing home.

Nervously knocking the door was suddenly opened by her former boss Bailey.

"Jesus child what happened to you?" Bailey gasped as she pushed Izzie's body into the hallway. "You look like the world has fallen in."

Izzie sniffed and tried to force a smile but she could not find her voice.

"Right come with me." Bailey said tightly gripping Izzie's arm as she dragged her towards her office and shoved her into a chair near her desk. Izzie watched as Bailey poured some Jack Daniels into a mug and pushed it under Izzie's nose.

"No Bailey I'm driving." Izzie argued.

"Yeah and you'll drive much better once this has stopped you shaking. Now drink." Bailey ordered as she took a seat across from Izzie's. "I heard you were back so I was expecting a visit. Though I have to say I expected the editor of Glamorous to look better than you do."

Izzie smiled a bit before her whole story of Alex not telling her of Papa's death spilled out and fresh tears burned in her eyes.

"Men." Bailey huffed wisely.

"I'm mad at Alex but I kinda get it." Izzie said softly. "I just feel so bad, like I should have checked in and made sure he was ok. I should have called."

"And Alex should have told you. Look Izzie you can't change the past. And Ruth understands why you left and Papa did too." Taking a deep breath Bailey continued. "Papa died in his sleep with a big smile on his face, he had no pain. He went exactly how he wanted to."

More tears trickled down Izzie's face but she finally felt some relief. "He felt no pain?"

"No pain." Bailey said. For the next hour Izzie and Bailey caught up. They talked about the time when Izzie worked there and their patients. Izzie quickly reapplied her make up before allowing Bailey to guide her up to Ruth's room. She did not want Ruth to see her upset. Nervous jumped around in the stomach as she followed Bailey into Ruth's bedroom. Bailey had warned her that Ruth was weakened following the stroke but Izzie was surprised at how well she looked.

"I've a visitor for you Ruth. An old friend." Bailey announced as Izzie cautiously approached the bed.

"Oh Izzie, come here." Ruth gasped holding her hands out. Izzie could hear that the stroke had affected Ruth's speech slightly. Hugging her tightly Izzie began to apologise for not coming sooner.

"Nonsense Izzie you were busy in New York making it big. I'm so proud of you." Ruth gushed causing Izzie to wince.

"I only found out about Papa, I'm so sorry Ruth." Izzie began as once again a lump returned to her throat.

"I'm sorry you are only finding out now. I tried to get Alex to call you but he just couldn't. He wanted you to be there." Ruth said grabbing Izzie's hand as Izzie nodded. "Don't blame Alex, he knows he should have called but things were so bad between you two back then."

For an hour Izzie chatted to Ruth both of them avoiding talking about Alex. Izzie wanted to take Ruth's words to heart and not blame Alex but it wouldn't be easy.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for all the really kind reviews, they are pushing me to find time to get something written. This chapter made more sense in my head than written down. Unfortunatly Alex is coming out as a bad guy but he has his reasons for not being able to tell Izzie about Papa's death. There is not much Izzie/Alex interaction in the upcoming chapters but don't worry it's only for a few chapters!_

Tuesdays were usually quiet days for Addison's bar. There were a few regulars maybe a few people travelling through the small town but she usually had the same routine. Tuesday was the day she did not open until lunch because she scrubbed the bar from top to bottom. She hated Tuesdays. At one she would open her doors to Cristina, Richard Webber and a number of local factory workers who all ate their lunch there. At 1:10 the small group were joined by Denny Duquette and George O'Malley. The topic of conversation was usually the weather, local news, national news and international news but since the return of Izzie Stevens all other news would have to wait.

At 1:30 a very pissed off Mark had stomped through the doors closely followed by Alex who looked just as annoyed.

"Any of ye seen Izzie?" Mark ordered roughly. "Has she been in here today?"

"No sign of her here. What's going on?" Addison asked as she placed a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich down in front of George.

"You will never guess what this retard did." Mark said jerking his hand toward Alex who had moved to lean at the edge of the bar near George.

"Shut up Mark." Alex hissed at his business partner. Mark's reaction to Alex not calling Izzie following Papa's death had been worse than Izzie's. He had shouted, cursed and almost hit Alex before deciding that they should go find Izzie. Ignoring Alex, Mark continued.

"He didn't call Izzie when Papa died." Mark said bluntly.

"Oh Alex, why didn't you call?" Addison said throwing her arms around him while everyone else looked just as annoyed as Mark.

"I tried to. I did call just got through to an answering machine and it's not really the kind of message you leave." Alex tried to explain.

"Well anyway she drove off in a state like a crazy person and we don't know where she went." Mark finished as he grabbed a beer from behind the bar.

"She won't want to talk to you." Cristina said smartly to Alex.

"I know." he replied as Addison squeezed his arm offering support.

"It will be ok." She said softly, "She probably just needs time to calm down."

"No she hates me. Don't blame her either." Alex sighed. He really wished he had just made the call but he knew how hard telling her would have been. Izzie and Papa had a connection. He had seen Izzie crumble when her father had died after a long battle with cancer, he did not want to be the one to tell her back then, but he had told everyone he would deal with it. "Just wish we knew where she went."

"Sidney said Izzie was collecting some guy from the airport today." Richard piped up. He felt bad for Alex with all the accusing eyes on him.

"Yeah he's not arriving until later. And we know she visited Ruth and Bailey earlier but she left there about an hour ago." Mark explained as he wracked his brain. They had checked Meredith's, Callie's and her mother's house but Izzie was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe the tree house?" Alex suggested frowning.

"What?" Denny asked.

"The tree house where she spent the afternoon with Papa when we wouldn't let her in our fort." Alex suggested. If Izzie was upset she would bake or go to that tree house. It was also where he and Izzie ha d shared their first kiss. He was just about to go to the door when Mark asked "Whose going to go after her?"

"What do you mean? I'm going." Alex said frowning at Mark.

"Hun I don't think that's for the best." Addison said pushing him back onto the stool.

"Yeah she'd push you out of the tree house and if the fall didn't kill you she would." George added. He had kept quiet the whole time because he had been aware that Alex had not passed on the bad news to Izzie. Alex said he'd deal with it so George left it.

"She's my wife." Alex protested.

"Yeah great husband you turned out to be. I can't believe you didn't tell her." Mark said accusingly.

"Mark just drop it ok. Alex knows he should have said something." Addison hissed.

"I'll go." Denny said knocking back his drink and rising from his stool.

"You're not going." Alex said, knowing Denny he'd take advantage of Izzie being upset.

"Look I know Izzie would prefer to talk to Derek or one of the girls but Addison is working and you hardly want to send Cristina?" Denny asked pointing at the small Asian girl who hurled a peanut in Denny's direction. "And the last time Izzie was upset over something you done I ended up driving her to the airport. I know how to deal with upset Izzie."

Anger burned inside Alex. He had always disliked Denny, especially six years ago when Alex had arrived home to a cold empty house. But for some crazy reason Izzie really liked Denny, they were close friends.

"Fine, go. Just call me after. Let me know if I should expect to see her again." Alex said defeated.

* * *

Izzie was picking at a leaf when she heard footsteps coming up the ladder and Denny's head popped up.

"Hey. Room for a friend?" he asked and only continued to climb in when she nodded.

"How did you know I'd be here?" she asked, her voice was a bit raspy after a morning of crying.

"Alex. He knew you'd be here but we figured you'd kill him if he came near." Denny explained.

"So you heard what he did?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Iz. I know how close you were to Papa." Denny said squeezing her hand for support.

"I just feel so stupid. Like there is so much this town has hid from me. I can't just blame Alex. Mom, George, Auntie Lou even Meredith when I was still in touch with her, they never mentioned it. It's like they are selective with what they tell me. God if George had just mentioned Rebecca and Alex dating. Or Alex's business doing so amazingly well, I found out about that on my own." Blinking away tears Izzie continued. "I can't believe Papa's dead."

"Sometimes I still expect the old man to be out chopping wood. You know you should go visit the grave. Maybe it would make you feel better, like a chance to pay your respects." Denny suggested but Izzie shook her head.

"No, then I'd have to visit Dad's grave too right? I just don't feel like facing that yet." Izzie said wiping the tears from her eyes. She was so tired of crying. "Let's talk about something else."

"Ok, I've a question for you. Alex and Mark's furniture appearing in Glamorous, did you have anything to do with that?" Denny asked nudging Izzie who was now smiling guiltily.

"I may have mentioned their furniture to Corina the interiors writer. Given it a subtle push, that's all." Izzie admitted.

"Ha everyone is convinced that you didn't even know you had put you husbands work in your fiancés magazine." Denny said laughing. "Bit cheeky don't you think?"

"I'm just promoting a good business. These are tough economic times Denny; I'm trying to convince our readers to buy local goods. Mark and Alex's stuff is better than IKEA." Izzie said trying to justify her move. They both laughed and settled back against the wall of the tree house.

"So after all these years you still have not told the woman of your dreams that you love her?" Izzie asked deciding it was time to broach the subject.

"What?" Denny asked as a blush reddened his cheeks.

"Rebecca? I can't believe you still have not told her." Izzie said accusingly.

"There' nothing to tell Izzie." Denny replied defensively.

"Bullshit Denny. I know you're crazy about her. I saw it the other night. And now you're just letting her go off with Alex."

"That bastard always steals my girls." Denny said nudging Izzie causing her to laugh.

"Alex did not steal me. I caught you kissing Rebecca behind the school one afternoon so I came here all upset and next thing Alex was kissing me. You got all mad accusing Alex of stealing me and that pissed Rebecca off no end. By the time you got over it she had moved on." Izzie explained adding triumphantly "You've been pining over her even since."

"How did you know? Is it really obvious?" Denny asked in shock.

"No, maybe it's just an outsider's take on things." Izzie shrugged. "And now she's with Alex. Are they happy together?"

"I don't think so. I should have said something to her years ago." Denny said sadly.

"Yeah instead of letting the town think you like me instead." Izzie joked before asking seriously. "You think we'll get our happy ending, like Papa and Ruth did?"

"I sure hope I do, someday. Even if it's not with Rebecca. And what are you talking about Iz, don't you have your happy ending with this publishing guy?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Izzie said cautiously.


	13. Chapter 13

_Firstly Thank You for the reviews I am SO glad that people are kind of warming to Denny, I have to say I didn't really mind him when he was alive in Grey's (thinking he was just an bump in Alex and Izzie's relationship) however cancer Denny has ruined him so I wanted to, at least, be able to tollerate him again. Anyway here's just a short tiny chapter, please don't hate me!_

Alex slowly peeled the label off his beer bottle while he waited hoping that his wife would return soon if at all. It was ten thirty meaning it was well over twelve hours since he had last seen her and since she had screamed that she hated him. He didn't blame her, she had every right to hate him right now but it did not stop her words from hurting him. When he had first heard her say it his blood had run cold and he was still waiting for it to warm again.

Sighing he scrubbed his calloused hand over his face. He was at a loss as to what to do with himself. Denny had called him at two telling him that Izzie was as well as could be expected and she had gone to collect her assistant Joe from the airport. He was growing more and more anxious by the minute and was now beginning to wonder if Izzie would stay in the hotel with Joe or come home at all.

His phone ringing made him break concentration and drop his bottle. Pulling his cell out of his pocket he saw the call was from Rebecca. He let it go to voice mail as he cleaned up the puddle of beer now formed on the table. That was when he heard Izzie's car pull into the driveway. Even though Izzie had only been home a few days his ears were already trained to the purr of her sports cars engine. He continued to mop up the mess and was depositing the paper towels in the bin when Izzie entered.

One look spoke a thousand words, the hurt in Izzie's eyes was unlike ever before, this time Alex had really screwed up. Izzie leaned her against the kitchen sink and gingerly pulled her handbag off her shoulder.

"Iz I am so sorry." Alex began.

"Don't Alex, I'm not in the mood. I just want to go to bed. I've been working all day with Joe." Izzie said as she walked across the kitchen stopping at the kitchen table and pulling the envelope with the divorce papers in them out from under a pile of magazines. "Please just sign this." She said in a pleading tone before she left the kitchen.

Pulling out a chair at the table Alex finally opened the envelope and studied the contents before signing on the perforated line and thereby put an end to his marriage.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for the reviews always appreciated. I'm quite nervous about this chapter because it deals with Izzie's fathers illness. I want to stress that his reaction to his diagnoses is one of a million way of dealing with it. _

"Mind if I join you?" Robbie asked Alex before sitting on the garden bench in the back yard of O'Malley's. Louise O'Malley had decided to have a BBQ in honour of her favourite niece's return from New York and seen as Izzie was the centre of attention Alex had been keeping his distance. This wasn't hard as Izzie seemed to be avoiding him at all costs. When he had gotten up this morning after a restless night Izzie had already left and he did not see her until he was dragged to the BBQ by Mark who refused to allow Alex stew at home.

"Of course not." Alex replied politely from his seat in the corner, it seemed like the party was winding down at this stage.

"I owe you an apology Alex." Robbie said as she handed Alex a beer. "It's a peace offering."

Alex noticed the embarrassment in her cheeks and the sincerity in her voice.

"An apology for what?" he asked in confusion.

"For years of making you feel like you were not good enough for my daughter, for treating you like crap and for my role in her leaving." Robbie replied softly as she studied the beer bottle in her hands. "I thought I was doing the right thing but I was wrong and I'm sorry."

Alex did not know what to say, he felt a lump grow in his throat as Robbie continued.

"I guess I should start at the beginning, I'm not from round here originally. I was born in New York and I lived in Manhattan until I was 18 when I decided to move to LA to become an actress." Noticing Alex's raised eyebrow Robbie nudged him in the ribs, "Don't look at me like that, it may seem silly to you now because you know I ended up a farmer's wife in the middle of nowhere but I was talented, young, beautiful and boy could I sing. I was going somewhere until on my way to LA I stopped off in Omaha. My friend Kelly and I had run out of money so we began working in a bar for a few weeks until we had earned enough to get back on the road but one day I met Larry Stevens and he swept me off my feet. He took me dancing every night and when he first kissed two shooting stars zoomed across the sky. We dated for two weeks before he announced that he had to return here to his farm and he asked me to marry him." Robbie smiled as tears shone in her eyes. "I was so in love, LA was forgotten about and before I knew it I was here. You know he told me he owned a ranch with a billion fields, I'll be honest Junesprings was not where I imagined I'd live my life but it's were Larry and Isobel were."

"Larry was a great man Mrs. Stevens." Alex added before Robbie continued.

"You know that's what I used to think. God forgive me for saying this but when he got sick I really hated that bastard. He resented me because he was the one who had cancer. I could never to anything right for him; Izzie always knew how to do it better. I'd fluff a pillow and he'd shout, I'd make soup and it was too cold, I'm sure you remember how he made me ring Izzie in the middle of the night to help him because I was not capable according to him." Robbie said bitterly. "The worst thing was Izzie believed him, she thought I was being selfish and did not want to look after Larry but it was Larry would not let me." Taking a deep breath Robbie studied her son-in-law, Alex understood. Larry's illness had not only affected Robbie's marriage but Izzie and Alex's as well.

"And then he died, and I was alone. All I could think of was the years I had given him, I had given up my dream and the way he treated me during his last few months made me hate him. I know there was years of love and shooting stars before that but I just felt numb. Larry had held me back and there was no way in hell I was going to let you do the same to Izzie. I wanted her to be more than just a small town house wife. So I encouraged her to leave, when things were going bad, I should have made her fight for her marriage but I didn't and I'm really sorry Alex because I made a mistake."

"Robbie you didn't make a mistake look at Izzie now, she's successful and she's made it." Alex said.

"Yeah but she's not happy like she was with you." Robbie said as she looked at Izzie who was talking to George and Mark at the other side of the garden. Izzie had lost her spark or something, she may have been fooling everyone else but Robbie had seen right through her. "I dunno if its work or this Finn guy but there is something wrong, she's not happy."

"Well I have something that will cheer her up." Alex added his eyes also on his wife. "I've signed the divorce papers."

"Oh Alex." Robbie said grabbing his hand. "Well you always did give her everything she wanted."

"You really think she's not happy?" Alex asked.

"I don't think Alex, I know." Robbie said confidently. Izzie had now begun cleaning away plates and went into the house.

"Larry really loved you Robbie."

"I know, when he first died I was mad at him but now when I remember him I try to remember when he was now sick. I know he was just acting out because of the cancer, it was just hard not to take it personally." Robbie admitted. "Alex you have grown into such a great guy, I'm so proud of you and I'm sure your grandfather would be proud too." Robbie said causing Alex to smile.

"So, are we friends now?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Well one step at a time, I'm still your mother-in-law." Robbie said teasingly. "So when will the Robinsons house be done I'm looking forward to getting my house back?"

For the next half hour Robbie and Alex started a new chapter in their relationship until a muffled scream from the house caused them to jump.

"What the hell was that?" Robbie said in a startled tone as she and Alex ran into the house where they found an ashen faced Izzie in the kitchen with Louise passed out on the floor and George turning her into recovery position.

"She just collapsed." Izzie said with her voice trembling.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ok so this will be the final update for awhile but we're definatly not finished! Thanks for all the reviews._

Izzie waited as Alex unlocked the front door of their house and stood back to let her in. Somehow she found herself in the kitchen, ever since the ambulance had taken Louise away she felt like someone else was in control of her body. They still had received no call from Robbie or George. Izzie and Alex had cleaned up O'Malley's until it was shining. They had worked in silence the whole time.

"Would you like some tea?" Alex asked with concern laced in his voice. Izzie shook her head.

"Some food?" he offered. Under normal circumstances Izzie would have made some joke about eating too much of George's famous burgers but now was not the time for jokes. She shook her head again and mumbled something about going to bed before shuffling down the hall.

Alex made his was to his room and sat down on the edge of the bed. Rubbing his neck he remembered the hysterics that followed Louise collapsing. Screams to call an ambulance and a doctor, Robbie with tears flowing down her face and the O'Malley boys panicking but what stood out was Izzie's face. She had done her best to calm George down until the ambulance arrived she had even grabbed a nightgown and toothbrush for Louise and shoved them in a bag so Louise would be more comfortable in the hospital. But Alex could see the fear in her eyes and there was nothing he could do. Just then he heard a knock and looked up to find Izzie standing at his door. She was wearing a white silk cami with matching shorts and was chewing her lip.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly.

"Of course." He said as she crossed the room and sat beside him. He watched as she continued to chew her lip and refused to look at him.

"You think she'll be ok?"

"Yeah, Louise will be fine." Alex assured her.

"She seemed fine, one minute she was talking to me and the next I hear this big bang and she was lying on the floor." Izzie said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Iz, there's no point crying. No news is good news right and she's at the hospital, she'll get the best care there." Alex said soothingly as Izzie relaxed into his shoulder.

"I was so scared. I've never seen someone just fall away like that." Izzie sniffed causing Alex to put his arms around her.

"You didn't act scared." He said kissing her on the forehead as she continued to cry.

After a few minutes she sat up and looked into his eyes. "Alex I don't want to be alone tonight, I'll just keep panicking, could I stay here?" she asked as her cheeks began to burn red.

"Sure." Alex answered happy that he would not be alone again to think about their impending divorce.

Izzie crawled across the covers and climbed into the bed. She knew it was wrong to go find comfort in Alex's arms but hell Finn seemed to be finding comfort with plenty of other women. She could not help but watch as Alex climbed out of his jeans and pulled his t-shirt over his head before getting into bed with his wife.

As she snuggled closer to him she asked, "Do you remember our first night here?"

"The night of that storm." He replied as she grabbed his hand and began running her thumb over his knuckles.

"Yeah and the roof started leaking." Izzie said "We had to use the pots and pans that Louise had given us as wedding presents to catch the rain."

"Louise would have been so mad if she found out that we used it to collect rainwater." Alex joked, "Wonder if it was a sign that our marriage was going to be a wash out?"

"That was one of my favourite nights." Izzie said softly.

"No it was not; you moaned and complained the whole time." Alex reminded her. "It was freezing that night."

"What? No, I did not complain." Izzie said frowning.

"Yes you did, but then we decided to make the most of having no electricity and lit loads of candles."

"See that's why it was one of my favourite nights." Izzie sighed thinking back on that night. His phone ringing pulled them both out of their reflection. Seeing Georges name on the caller idea made Alex jump for the phone while Izzie sat by anxiously.

"Hey George. How is she?" Alex asked as Izzie strained her ear to hear Georges muffled response. Unable to hear anything Izzie waited patiently playing with the corner of the duvet until Alex hung up and turned to Izzie.

"She's going to be just fine." Alex explained as Izzie hugged him, relief coursing through her body. Leaning back she looked at Alex, "So what happened?"

"Louise was so excited about organising the BBQ she didn't eat or drink all day and then she was running around and the heat got to her so she fainted." Alex explained smiling, trust Louise to have everyone panicking over something so simple. "She banged her head and got a concussion. She's on a drip now and will be released in the morning."

"Oh thank god." Izzie sighed, hugging him again she continued, "Thank you for keeping my mind off it." As she moved back her eyes were drawn to his beautiful hazel eyes. Her heart was beating hard and fast, she knew she shouldn't but she needed one last kiss so she leaned in.

Their lips touched for the first time in six years causing waves of electricity to shoot through both of their bodies. Izzie cautiously moved her hands behind his neck pulling him closer. It was as if nothing had changed between them despite the years apart, he still tasted the same but she'd forgotten how much she missed him. His hands skimmed down her waist and rested on her hips, the feeling of his hands touching her again excited her even more.

It was meant to be one quick kiss, one kiss to say thank you, one kiss to reminded her but it only served to remind her of more, what it felt like when his kissed her neck, what it sounded like to have him say her name or tell her he loved her.

Alex returned his wives kisses with equal passion, he had dreamed about this moment since the day she had left, and now it was actually happening. Her tongue was massaging his as her hands left his neck and travelled down his chest to the band of his boxers.

"Izzie." He said pulling away "Are you sure you want to do this?" He nervously waited for her to reply, breathing rapidly from the moment they had just shared.

"Yes, Alex, I want you." She said kissing him again.

"Izzie if we do this, I'm never letting you leave me again. I won't be able to." He said with his voice shaking.

"Good." Izzie replied as she pushed him back on the bed and straddled him.


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I really want to thank Lisa and Izziestevenskarev for getting me moving again. As it has been so long I feel kind of out of practice so the following isn't the best. Anyway I love reviews_

Izzie woke at 6.30 the next morning entangled in her husband's arms. Cautiously she untangled herself and shivered as she pulled the duvet off her body. Slipping on her shorts and one of Alex's hoodies she crept into the kitchen. For some reason this morning everything looked different. The kitchen seemed more like home Izzie thought smiling to herself as she continued out the door. It was a nice crisp summer morning so Izzie decided to go for a walk. The events from the night before were still running through her head. She pulled on a pair of Alex's boots and caught a glimpse of herself in the glass. For the second time that morning she noticed something looking different, unlike her usual composed and perfect style in New York at the moment she had crazy bed hair, an over sized hoodie and giant muddy boots. Lifting her hand to her mouth she felt rawness around her lips where Alex's stubble had left a slight rash.

Izzie trudged away from the house struggling to walk in Alex's boots. Finally reaching the other side of the pond Izzie sat down on an old bench and looked out on the pond. Last night had been amazing, more than she had expected but this morning she expected to come crashing down from her high, but this had not happened yet. Despite the fact that she had cheated on her fiancé guilt had not settled in yet and Izzie also had a feeling that it would not be showing it's face either.

He had said that he would never let her go but that was last night. Now that it was morning reality was setting in. She had choices to make. Could she leave her life in New York, her job and her friends? If she came back would they fall into their old routine and end up killing each other? Her head began to ache so she decided to ignore all the questions that were running around in her head and just relax and enjoy her morning.

Two hours later Izzie decided it was time to face the music and get some breakfast. Despite having no answers to any of the questions that were playing on a reel in her head Izzie felt more up lifted than ever. As she walked back into the yard her up lifted feeling dropped one hundred stories as she saw the guest Alex was entertaining.

"Izzie babe." A tough voice rang out from the porch.

"Finn, what are you doing here?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Ok so I'm finally back and I am hoping to finally get Going Home finished soon. This is just a short chapter to get the ball rolling, please review! _

_Hope everyones had a great Christmas and wishing you a happy new year!  
_

Alex was woken up by loud banning on the door. He noticed Izzie's absence but had no time to think about it as the banging continued.

"I'm coming." He shouted as he quickly grabbed boxers and jeans off the floor from where they had been discarded the night before. Stumbling out into the hall he quickly made his way to the door to find a stranger standing outside.

"Oh I was expecting Isobel." The man said in surprise as he took in Alex. Alex immediately recognised him, it was Finn Dandridge. "You must be Alex." Finn said smiling and extending his hand.

"I think Izzie's gone out." Alex answered; he could feel his throat tightening as he shook Finns hand.

"Oh that would be right, Izzie is an early riser." Finn said smiling. "Do you know when she'll be back?"

"No idea." Alex answered shortly.

"I see. This is a nice place you have here." Finn said trying to make conversation.

"Thanks." Alex muttered.

"Do you think I could come in and wait for Izzie?" Finn asked.

"Um, sure." Alex as he stepped back and allowed Finn into the house. "What about that guy?" Alex asked pointing at Finn's driver.

"Ah Bill is fine." Finn waving his hand as he stepped into Alex's home. "This is cosy."

"Thanks." Alex said as he moved towards the kitchen and switched on the coffee maker. "I'm just going to put on a shirt." Alex said and he left the room.

"Sure. So have you lived in Junesprings all your life?" Finn asked attempting to make conversation as he picked up an envelope off the table and looked at the contents before replacing it on the kitchen table just as Alex returned.

"Pretty much all my life." Alex answered.

"It's such a sweet town, I love that Isobel grew up in such a rural area." Finn said as Alex continued to make the coffee while gritting his teeth.

"Yeah it's a nice town. Do you take milk?"

"No thanks, black coffee is perfect." Finn replied. "So what do you do for a living out here?"

"I make furniture." Alex replied as he handed Finn his coffee.

"Oh I see, Isobel never told me that." Finn said.

"It's a new venture." Alex replied.

"Will we sit out on the porch?" Finn suggested much to Alex's relief. He hated having the man who would be marrying his Izzie in his kitchen.

Finn continued to attempt to make small talk but not getting many answers out of Alex he began talking about his businesses. About thirty minutes later Alex could make out Izzie returning from the other side of the lake. He wondered if Izzie knew that Finn was planning on visiting Junesprings but guessed that she would be as shocked by his arrival as he was. The events of the past 24 hours were just beginning to sink in. With the arrival of Finn what would happen now? Would Izzie forget about what happened the night before and go back to New York with Finn? When he first found Finn on his doorstep his initial reaction was to kick Finn off his land but he didn't because Izzie would kill him.

He could see why Izzie had fallen for Finn. He was a good looking guy, well groomed unlike most of the men in Junesprings and he was very rich. The more Finn talked however the more arrogant and annoying he became but Izzie always had more of a tolerance for annoying people then he had. Over all he was disappointed by Finn. He would never like any man that would be her next husband but if he believed that the guy would look after her and was a decent guy but there was nothing about Finn that he liked. He had stopped listening as Izzie was getting closer, butterflies continued to swarm around his stomach and sweat was forming on his brow. Now Izzie was closer and Alex could make out an angry frown on her face.

"There's Izzie." Alex said interrupting whatever Finn was saying.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Izzie hissed.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks for all the reviews, this is only very very short because the next chapter will be a long one!_

Alex expression was unreadable. Having a coffee with her fiancé was the last thing Izzie ever expected to see but here it was right in front of her eyes. She glanced over at Finn who was grinning with a cocky expression on his face.

"What are you doing here Finn?" Izzie asked unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"I'm here to see you babe." Finn said standing up and placing his coffee mug on a table. He reached out his arms to beckon Izzie, "Come here babe."

"Let's go somewhere and talk." Izzie said ignoring Finn's request.

"Talk, babe I haven't seen you in a week, we have another kind of catching up to do." Finn said wriggling his eye's suggestively at Izzie only to make her feel nauseous. Her cheeks begin to burn as she throws an apologetic glace at Alex. His face is still unreadable but he catches her eyes.

"I'll see you in the car Finn I'm just going to grab some proper clothes." Izzie says firmly as she rushes into the house. Finding clothes she changes quickly and then goes into the kitchen where she finds Alex has returned with the coffee mugs.

"I didn't know he was coming. I told him not to." Izzie said quickly.

"I know." Alex nods. "I could see how surprised you were."

"I better go he'll be waiting." Izzie whispers as she looks down at the light coloured tiles before turning to leave."

"Iz, last night changes this, you know that right."

"Yeah, I know." Izzie agreed.

"What I said about never letting you go, I mean that. Every word of it Izzie. I love you." Alex said confidently.

"I better go." Izzie said before turning and running out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

_Been a long time! Please let me know what you think?_

As Izzie was leaving the house her phone began ringing shrilly from her handbag. After quickly fishing it out she answered to find it was Burke on the other end of the line.

"Hi Burke, how are you?" she asked relieved that she had a reason to delay her catch up with Finn.

"Iz, are you ok?" Burke's voice echoed down the line. "The phones have been ringing here all morning looking for you. I can't believe what has happened is it true? Do you want us to release a statement?"

All of Burkes questions swam around in Izzie's mind. Clearly the story of Finn's infidelities had finally hit the press. No wonder he had arrived to see her this morning. Tears stung her eyes and a burning sensation hit the pit of her stomach.

"Izzie, Iz are you there?" Burke asked suddenly bringing her back to reality.

"Yeah I am here." Izzie replied quickly recovering from the shock she had received. Yes she knew Finn cheated, she had turned a blind eye because she had work to distract her. Finn loved her, he really really loved her and she could see that but she didn't love him. Not the way she had loved Alex and that made her feel guilty. She understood the environment that Finn grew up in; both his parents had openly had numerous affairs but never divorced. Growing up Finn's life could have been mistaken for a soap opera so it made sense that Finn was not exactly faithful.

It was messed up logic she knew but somehow it was not difficult for her to ignore what was going on right in front of her. Though now it was public knowledge she felt embarrassed, betrayed and hurt.

"Release no comment for now Burke, I'll call when I want to make an announcement." Izzie said in her most business like tone.

"Iz, are you ok? We're all really worried here." Burke said softly.

"I am ok. Thanks Burke." Izzie replied as she looked at the large car Finn was sitting in "I better go."

"Oh Iz you know you can always talk to me." Burke said in a hurt tone.

"I know, you're a great friend. I really appreciate everything you do for me. I'll call you tonight and tell you everything. Bye." Izzie said quickly.

"Ok hun, look after yourself." After hanging up Izzie takes a few deep breaths and makes her way to the car. She opens the door and slides in across the leather seats.

Finn reaches out for her but Izzie flinches and the bright smile falls from his face. Her phone rings again but she ignores it knowing it will be someone from New York looking for her. Finn has asked the driver to pull away from the house and the car moves carefully along the drive.

"So you saw the papers?" he asked nervously.

"No, got a phone call and I was tipped off about it the other day." Izzie replied.

"So that's why I have barely heard from you since you came out here?" he asked but before waiting for an answer he continued. "Izzie I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I love you so much. I'm sorry babe; I swear it was a mistake it will never happen again."

Izzie raised her hand to stop him. "I think I want to resign." She says in a shaky voice.

"What?" Finn looks at her surprised.

"Yeah I want to leave the magazine." Izzie replies.

"Ok babe if that's what you want." Finn says frowning. "I'll take time off work and we can go away and take time out and fix this mess."

"No, Finn there's no fixing this." Izzie said as a tear stung her eye.

"But Izzie I swear I can fix this. I'll never cheat again."

"Finn I don't love you." Izzie admitted, "We are not right for each other that's why I won't be marrying you and I need to leave the magazine."

"Izzie you don't need to leave the magazine, I need you at it."

"I do, I think I want to do something else now. I want to move on. Frank can you drop me off here?" Izzie said to the driver noticing that they were in the town centre. As the car came to a stop Izzie reached over and hugged Finn. "Thank you for everything." She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek and then climbed out of the car.


	20. Chapter 20

_wow its been ages since I wrote anything, hope there are people who are still reading! Finally back with a new idea where to take this, hope you like it._

Mark knew something was wrong with Alex. From the moment he had collected him that morning to go and work on the renovations at the Robinsons house he knew something had happened. And it was something bad. On numerous occasions he tried to make conversation with his best friend but every attempt ended in failure. He had asked if he was ok about a million times and always received the same grunt indicating that he was. He continued to talk about the BBQ in O'Malley's and the drama that ensued following Louise's collapse and still he got no reply. He enquired about Ruth's health and what Alex and Robbie had been discussing at the BBQ but still his friend did not utter a word. As he continued to paint the hallway a shade of bright magnolia he decided it was time to broach the reason for Alex's mood and talk about Izzie. Awkwardly clearing his throat he began.

"Did you sign the divorce papers?"

"What?" Alex responded in shock.

"Oh so you do have a voice, I was getting worried there for a moment kid." Mark said smiling at his friend. "You have not uttered a word all morning and you are clearly in a bad mood so I'm guessing it has something to do with Izzie. Did you sign the papers? Or has she announced that she's leaving?"

"Mark I have a headache I'm really not in the mood for this!" Alex responded as he slapped paint on the wall.

"I'm only trying to help Alex. Look you need to let Izzie go. She's engaged and you have Rebecca." Mark stated.

"Mark I don't want to talk about Izzie." Alex said in a firm tone.

"I get it, you still love her but if you love her you should let her go." Mark continued.

"For fucks sake Mark, I don't want to talk about Izzie! I can't stay here. I'm going to go to the office. I need to pick up some stuff. I'll see you tomorrow." Alex says as he wipes his paint splashed hands on a rag cloth before storming out.

He quickly made his way to his truck where he slammed the door behind him. Knowing Izzie was somewhere with Finn was killing him. His mind was racing trying to figure out what Finn and Izzie could be talking about. He quickly checks his phone for the millionth time that morning but still there was no message or call from Izzie. It was driving him insane. Scenario after scenario flooded through his mind. Some of them made his blood run cold like the thoughts that Izzie could be in his hotel room having sex with her fiancé and telling him that she loved him. He didn't dare consider the scenario where Izzie told Finn that she was leaving him to return to Junesprings to be with him. He prayed and prayed that that was what Izzie was doing but it was highly unlikely. Alex realised that Finn was not a man who heard no often. He was rich and powerful and he could give Izzie everything she wanted.

He was half way to his office when he passed through the small town where he noticed a large limo parked outside the small local bar. It was Finns car. Alex quickly parked the car and made his way into the bar to find Izzie. Rational thought didn't enter his mind. Finding Izzie was the only thing he wanted to do. Quickly scanning the dated bar he realised there was no sign of his wife, instead he found the man who had turned up on his doorstep this morning staring deeply into a tumbler of whiskey. Taking a deep breath he approached Finn at the bar.

"Can I join you?" Alex asked softly. His actions were totally out of character for him. Alex had always been a jealous guy but somehow he was managing to remain calm and even collected as he waited for Finn to respond.

"Sure." Finn replied pulling out a bar stool for Alex. "So I finally got to meet the stubborn husband! You're not what I imagined."

Alex shrugged, "What did you imagine you would find?"

"I dunno." Finn replied swirling his measure of amber liquid around the glass before throwing his head back and downing the contents. "I think I expected you to be more like a hill billy. I dunno, to be honest she never talked about you. Drink?"

"Sure." Alex replied suddenly feeling very aware that Izzie had a whole different life with the man beside him. "A beer would be great."

"I think I'll stick with the stronger stuff." Finn muttered as he waved at the bar tender. "Another whiskey and a beer for my new friend here." Finn then sighed and looked at Alex with a frown creasing his forehead. "You know I used to think that she never thought about you because she had left you in the past, I thought it was because she was over you. I think I was wrong about that. She never got over you, she just left you behind."

Alex looked stunned at the millionaire sitting beside him before finding his voice and admitting out loud what he believed from the first day he kissed Izzie. "She deserves better than me, she knows that. You can give her everything she wants."

"Haha oh please I can't give Izzie everything she wants. There is not a materialistic bone in her body. That's what made me fall for her. She's totally unlike all the other girls I meet yet I still cheated on her. I had it all with Izzie but it wasn't enough, I ruined it." He said as another glass of whiskey was placed in front of him.

A number of different emotions rushed through Alex. First he found himself wanting to beat the crap out of Finn for hurting Izzie but then he realised that Finn said he had ruined it, there was no way Izzie would stay with a cheater. Suddenly he started to really believe he had a chance of winning Izzie back.

"She quit her job." Finn admitted. "I always knew if she ever left the magazine that I'd lose her. I don't think she ever loved me, she cared for me but never loved me."

For the next half hour the two men sat in silence contemplating their respective time with Izzie. Finally Finn stood up and turned to Alex.

"Good luck winning her back." He said, clapping him on the back before he exited the dingy bar.


	21. Chapter 21

_**It feels like 100 years since I last posted so I am finally back to finish this story! Hope a few people will still be interested and if so let me know! This is just a short chapter to get the ball rolling.**_

While Alex drove back home a million thoughts rushed through his mind. He had told Izzie that he still loved her, he had heard from her own fiancé, well now ex fiancé, that Izzie had never really gotten over him. He finally allowed himself to hope, really hope that he would finally get Izzie back. After six years of being convinced that she was better off without him he finally realised how wrong he had gotten it. And how he was defiantly not better off without her!

The first year after she left was a complete blur, he existed, barely eating, barely working, days morphed into weeks and weeks into months. If it wasn't for Meredith cooking him dinner every evening he would have starved to death. When his grandfather died he sunk into an even further depression began drinking more than he should have, sleeping with numerous nameless women, washing less, all in all it was a very low point in his life. He would pass out from excessive amounts of whiskey only to have dreams of Izzie's disapproving face flow threw his mind.

One morning after a heavy partying sessions with the O'Malley boys he woke up to find himself in their house. When he went downstairs with his head pounding and his eyes blood shot and found Louise in the kitchen. Her eyes glanced over him and they burned with anger. It was a look that Alex would never forget to this day. Louise pulled out a frying pan and began to make him some eggs.

"Izzie found herself a job in New York Alex." He grimaced and stood up to leave only to have him scream at him to sit his ass back down and to listen to her.

"I don't know why everyone is allowing you to mope around and drink and generally be an ass but I am putting a stop to it here and now. You messed up and you allowed by beautiful niece leave you. And I know it cannot be easy losing your wife and then the man who raised you within a few months but life is tough so grow up, eat these eggs go home and clean yourself up and start acting like the man I know you are. Make your grandfather proud of you, make me proud of you and make Izzie proud of you." Louise barked and she shoved fried eggs and toast in front of Alex and left the room.

It was the most irate words he ever heard Louise utter but they had stayed with him over the past five years and they had made him get his act together and since then he had worked hard to become the man he was today. And he was proud of what he had become. His furniture business with Mark was about to take off, they had been featured in many magazines, including Izzie's, in the past year and they were in negotiations with a number of stores across the country.

He felt a pang of guilt when he thought of Rebecca, his loyal girlfriend. Many of his friends did not like her but he got her. They got on great together and they had made a nice comfortable life together however he was extremely aware that she was not in love with him nor was he in love with her. It was starting to feel like the elephant in the room in recent months and he had realised that their relationship was winding down.

As he took the final turn which would lead him to his house he said one last prayer that Izzie would have returned by now. He didn't know what he would say to her but he was going to put in the fight that he didn't put in all those years ago. She knew he still loved her; he had uttered those words to her only a few short hours before now he needed to hear her say it back. He pulled his truck up outside the house and cut the engine. Making his way to the front door he took three deep breathes unsure of what would happen in the next few hours.

He entered the house and found Izzie sitting at the kitchen table, her fingers stroking the corners of the large brown envelope. Her eyes met his and she gave him a weak smile before saying

"You signed the papers I see."


	22. Chapter 22

Izzie smiled quickly and added softly "Thank you, Alex. I appreciate it."

Alex felt the blood drain from his face.

"Izzie, I didn't want to. I want to see you happy, I thought you were happy with him in New York but you're not."

A tear trickled down Izzies face following the path of many others that had fallen during the day. Alex stepped forward and kneeled down before her and wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"Iz, I don't want a divorce and I want a marriage. I need you, these past few years that you've been gone have been crap. I still love you. I love you so much Izzie nothing has changed."

"You may not have changed Alex but I have." Izzie croaked, her voice strained from crying. "I'm sure you have heard, Finn cheated on me and I let him. It's been going on for years with god only knows how many women. I'm not the same woman that left here."

Alex reached out for Izzie's hand and stroked her knuckles while she continued.

"I look like a fool Alex and I just let him. That's not the Izzie that left here. Oh god my father would be so disappointed in me."

"Larry would be so proud of you, Izzie. He would been so proud of you." Alex said with confidence. "Izzie on our wedding day he was extremely proud of you. He'd have been disappointed in me for letting you get away."

"I don't like the person I have become Alex." Izzie wimpered as Alex pulled her into a tight hug. He hated that she was crying but he loved having her in his arms again. It was extremely selfish but everything felt right. He was the person who was always meant to look after her. He was the one who should be wiping her tears away. His heart pounded faster and faster and feeling that he had not felt in years all resurfaced.

Only six hours ago she was engaged to New Yorks most eligible bachelor and was editor of Glamorous. Now she found herself unemployed and in her husband's arms with their divorce papers lying centimetres away from them. She didn't know how or when her life had become so complicated. Izzie's crying abated but she realised that she did not want Alex to loosen his grip on her. She felt like he was holding her together. She felt like she was at home. He was so familiar despite the years they spent apart it was as if nothing had changed. The familiar smell of Hugo Boss and the sensation of his breathe on her neck was also arousing another familiar feeling.

She turned and looked in his beautiful brown eyes. She could see that he felt the same. Izzie brought her lips closer to Alex and kissed him softly on the lips. She worked her way from his mouth along his jaw line know that he would be unable to resist kissing her neck especially in that spot just below her ear lobe. And she was right, seconds later his lips caressed her neck causing a soft moan to escape from her swollen lips.

Alex continued kissing her down her neck and his fingers slowly glided down her waste to the bottom of her blue t-shirt. Breaking his assault on her body only briefly to lift her shirt over her head Alex looked at his wife and she smiled brightly at him, all tears forgotten about. He kissed her passionately on the lips and suddenly their need for each other exploded. Izzie grabbed Alex's grey t-shirt and pulled it over his head. They both stood up without breaking their zealous kiss and began working on unbuttoning each other's jeans. Both designer and non-designer clothing ended up on the same pile on the floor.

Both were now completely naked kissing frantically in their kitchen. Alex gently lifted his wife onto their kitchen table as they continued to reconnect. Alex's hands roamed over her breasts, working her nipples into firm peaks with his thumb and forefinger. Izzie groaned and using the heel of her foot she pushed him closer to her leaving him with no doubt in his mind as to what she wanted next. He eased his cock into her gently at first, smiling at how perfect she felt. He was slow to begin with and the anticipation was driving her wild. But there was only so long her could tease her for. He began to move faster and faster and harder and harder. The kitchen table banged against the wall with his movements. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She almost there when he gasped in her ear that he loved her. They climaxed within seconds of each other.

Izzie buried her face in his neck while he stroked her back and kissed her shoulder gently as they both gradually came down from their high. Eventually Izzie leaned back and Alex placed two hands on either side of her head kissing her first on the forehead then her nose and finally one last butterfly kiss on her lips. She smiled back at him knowing that unfortunately they could not stay like this forever.

"Alex, I better go." She said in a hoarse voice and before he could say anything she silenced him with a soft kiss. He stood back and they both grabbed their clothes from the floor. Confusion flooded Alex but something about the way Izzie looked at him kept him calm.

"I am going to stay in the same hotel as Joe." Izzie announced. "The last 24 hours have been crazy, I mean I quit my job, ended it with Finn and had the most amazing sex with you twice. I just need time Alex. I need to figure out what the next step for me is and I need space to do that."

Alex nodded feeling completely gutted he looked at the floor as he finished buttoning his jeans. Izzie gathered her handbag and picked up the envelope that contained their divorce papers she made her way to the door. She turned and gave him one last kiss before leaving.

As she drove the car back to the hotel she took a deep breathe. About a million times on the short journey she wanted to do a sharp U-turn but she knew that she needed time. She had some big decisions to make and she needed to make them soon.


End file.
